Connections
by Sarae64
Summary: The Tok'ra need help again...will Nirrti finally get her revenge on SG-1? Sequel to The Ultimate Christmas Gift. Sam/Jack, Romance/Angst/SciFi, Complete
1. Prologue

Title: Connections  
Author: Sarae  
Status: Complete  
Pairings: Jack/Sam  
Spoilers: Meridian, Red Sky, 48 Hours, Last Stand, Ascension, Fair Game, Window of Opportunity, Maternal Instinct, Crossroads, perhaps minor references to others.  
Season: 5, after Meridian  
Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to "The Ultimate Christmas Gift"  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: some minor language, sexual content  
Summary: The Tok'ra need help again...will Nirrti finally get her revenge on SG-1?  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
Authors Note: This story follows the events of and has references to my first fic, "The Ultimate Christmas Gift", though it is a stand-alone story. This is definitely a shipper story.

Connections  
© 2003 Sarae

Prologue

Jack woke up slowly, his eyes unwilling to focus, his head feeling foggy, the ability to concentrate eluding him. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He noticed a soft glow surrounding him and slowly he began to distinguish tiny white twinkle lights above and behind his head. He slowly turned his head to follow the trail of lights and, with difficulty, began to make out a figure next to him. He struggled to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. More blinking allowed his eyes to make out a fuzzy image of a beautiful blond woman sleeping next to him. He realized he was in a bed, the lights were on the headboard and this woman next to him was…Sam. Yes, that was her name. Memories came flooding back in a rapid rush. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea swept over him and he tried to sort out the memories that were rushing through his mind. Sam was beside him and they were…in the loft at the Inn. It was New Year's Day and he had just married Sam the day before.

"I didn't drink that much last night," he thought, still trying to clear things up in his head. "Maybe it was a combination of sleep deprivation, alcohol, and a happiness hangover," he reasoned as his head cleared even more. He rolled onto his side to face Sam and decided he must need more sleep. She hadn't stirred since he'd awaken, so he watched her for a while, a smile creeping onto his face as he slowly drifted back into happy slumber.

* * *

Sam woke suddenly, screaming "No!" though no one was there to hear her. Her heart was pounding as it always did when she woke out of the nightmare that had been recurring every time she managed to drift off to sleep. She fought to bring herself back under control. She fought the overwhelming dread, sorrow and fear she felt every time she woke out of this nightmare. She hated the empty feeling she had carried since Jack had been taken from her. She hated waking from the nightmare to be reminded how alone she was again. At that moment she decided she could not wake up in this bed alone again. Looking around the bedroom she and Jack had shared for nine months, the bedroom that had been his alone before they had wed on New Year's Eve, she realized it was only the second time she had tried to sleep in this bed without him and she felt she could not do it again. She decided she would return to her old house and her old bedroom until…

"Until what?" she thought. "Until he comes back? Do you really think he is coming back, or are you deluding yourself?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Week Earlier

General Hammond addressed SG-1, SG-10, and SG-17 as they joined him at the table in the conference room. This was the new 3-man SG-1. O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c were still trying to find their stride after losing Daniel several weeks earlier. They had taken quite a lot of down time to go through Daniel's personal effects and mourn the loss of their brother, their conscience, their interpreter, their fourth. A replacement had not yet been chosen, though the team had been on a couple of missions as a threesome. General Hammond had tried to keep the missions light for SG-1 as they recovered from their loss, but fate had a way of stepping in and making decisions for him.

This time fate had brought the Tok'ra bearing news that Jacob had disappeared again. His mission had been to infiltrate the meager legion Nirrti had amassed since escaping from Chronos and later being released by the SGC. Jacob had been able to send several communications giving the Tok'ra good estimates of Nirrti's present strength and numbers. He had given detailed plans of the ship her minions were building and was nearing completion. His reports indicated that her forces were minimal but that she was gearing up for an attack on Earth. Then his communications had stopped suddenly and it had been several days since they had heard from him. The Tok'ra were willing to send two of their operatives along on the mission, but they could spare no one else as recent attacks by other Goa'uld on other bases had weakened the Tok'ra considerably.

Hammond knew there was little he could do to keep SG-1 from going to try and find Jacob and he was not inclined to try. He did insist that they not go alone, however. He was sending two other SG teams along. Jack was the highest ranking officer in the group and would command all three teams.

Hammond gave them all a go and they disappeared through the 'gate. The two Tok'ra operatives went through first with Teal'c in tow. They claimed to be former Jaffa of Chronos who had captured Teal'c when he visited Juna to check on the progress of those Jaffa who had chosen to remain on Juna as free men. They claimed to be offering the Shol'va to Nirrti as a gift with hopes they would be accepted into her good graces as they had tired of the primitive lifestyle they been forced to endure since losing their former Lord. The six Jaffa guarding the gate suffered from a moment of indecision, which gave the 11 members of the SGC time to follow the Tok'ra and Teal'c through and attack Nirrti's Jaffa before they had a chance to react.

Jack ordered SG-17 to stay and guard the gate while the others set out to find Nirrti's compound. They walked in silence and on high alert as they trudged through a rather warm and dense forest, walking up-hill. The stargate had been in a small clearing in a valley and had been surrounded by forest and small mountains. A few miles later they had reached the top of the rise and Jack ordered them to stop while they took a breather and surveyed the larger valley that lay before them.

They could see the giant pyramid ship rising up from a large clearing in the forest. Not far from the forest, a large building could be seen less than a mile away from the ship. Jack took mental note of the ordinance they had brought, the C-4, claymores, P-90s and Zats that were standard issue, and they had just gained five staff weapons from the guards they had eliminated at the 'gate. They left one staff weapon and the cannon Teal'c had recovered from the glider Jack shot down on P7S-441 with SG-17. Teal'c, of course had his staff weapon and the Tok'ra each had a staff weapon. O'Neill laid out the plan one last time as they now could see the area and had that visual representation to add to the maps the Tok'ra had provided.

They believed Jacob was being held in the building along with many other slave laborers who had been used to do the heavy construction of the ship. The Colonel sent SG-10 into the ship with C-4 and delay detonators. Their sole mission was to set charges on the reactors that powered the ship. They wanted to take out this ship as well as rescue their captured colleague. SG-1 and the Tok'ra would infiltrate the building, locate Jacob and bring him out. They were to meet at a rock outcropping they could see located about halfway up the hill they would soon be descending.

Things went relatively smoothly for SG-10. They were able to get in, set charges and get out of the incomplete pyramid ship without being detected. The detonators could be triggered by remote, or would automatically be triggered in 12 hours, whichever came first. SG-1 was also having luck with their mission. They had infiltrated the building and had located those being held, including Jacob, who looked a little worse for wear. Sam addressed her father as Jack and Teal'c quietly worked to unlock the door to the cells which were holding the captives, about a dozen in all. She was, however, greeted by Selmak, who, with difficulty, explained that she was allowing Jacob to rest and recuperate. She claimed he was very close to his breaking point, but would recover with time. Sam was immediately concerned but nodded her understanding to Selmak and joined the Colonel in his efforts to release the prisoners. Several minutes later, both doors were open and tired, injured laborers were being led quietly out of the building.

Sam was leading the group with Teal'c a short distance behind, helping Jacob, who was extremely weak. The Tok'ra were also helping a couple of others and Jack was bringing up the rear. Sam was marveling at how easy they had accomplished their task and was feeling a little uneasy that they had not met any resistance. They reached the building entrance and she checked all around for any sign of Nirrti's forces before signaling all to begin the journey to the meeting place.

Jack could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He slowed his progress and stopped as he noticed a slight shadow move in the junction between the corridor they were negotiating and a corridor which bisected it laterally. He waited for someone to stop those who were fleeing in front of him, but nothing happened. He began to move forward again, slowly, staying alert for any possibility. He kept his ears open and his eyes peeled, but as he approached the junction, he heard nothing and saw nothing. Just as he was at the corner of the two corridors, he heard a slight sound and turned his head toward the sound just in time to catch a staff weapon to the jaw. He was knocked off his feet backward and felt his head slam into the floor. He winced and blinked his eyes, fighting to maintain consciousness. He was surrounded immediately by two Jaffa, and moments later greeted by Nirrti, who smiled arrogantly at the prize she had just obtained.

* * *

Sam stayed alert at point leading her rag-tag group toward the outcropping. As they neared their destination, Teal'c called to her as quietly as he could to get her attention. She pointed to the planned destination which was visible a few hundred yards ahead and motioned for one of SG-10 to take the lead as she started back toward Teal'c and her father.

"General Carter wishes to speak with you," said Teal'c as he squatted next to Jacob who was sitting on the ground, looking exhausted.

"Dad?" Sam asked as she approached them, joining Teal'c in crouching next to her father and reaching out to feel his forehead.

"Where...where's Jack?" Jacob asked, his voice barely more audible than a whisper.

"He's bringing up the rear, Dad," Sam said as she and Teal'c both turned toward the trailing end of their group, expecting to see Jack approaching. A frown formed on Sam's face as an ugly feeling began to build in the pit of her stomach. She could not see Jack anywhere and panic began to take a firm hold over her. She turned back to her father to ask a question, but saw the familiar eye flash of Selmak taking control again.

"Samantha, you're father is concerned that Nirrti will have let all of us go if she thought she could get her hands on at least one of you, preferably Colonel O'Neill." Selmak said, though laboring to get the entire statement out.

"What?!" Sam asked. "Why? Why Jack?"

Jacob's eyes closed briefly as Selmak struggled to continue. "She is angry about being bested in the treaty negotiations and that Jack and SG-1 exposed her deception and stealth technology to the rest of the Goa'uld. She is angry about having to start over with the research she was doing on Cassandra. She did not enjoy her captivity under Chronos, and though SG-1 was also responsible for his demise, she wants nothing more than to take revenge on the Tau'ri and especially on SG-1. Jacob thinks she intends to make Jack a host."

Sam felt her throat constrict and she was suddenly glad she had been squatting because she didn't have far to fall as she rocked backward onto her seat, struggling to regain her composure. She sat in shocked silence for a moment, trying to absorb what she had just been told.

Teal'c reached out his hand and touched her shoulder, "Major Carter, perhaps we should send the others on while we return to retrieve Colonel O'Neill."

Sam shook herself back into soldier mode and responded with a nod to Teal'c as she forced herself to stand and radioed ahead to have SG-10 continue with the refugees toward the 'gate. She flagged down the two Tok'ra and told them to take Jacob to the gate. She told them to activate it as soon as they arrived and to get Jacob back to their base. She was concerned for her father as she had never seen him as weak as he now appeared, not even after his stay on Netu.

She then turned her attention back to Nirrti's base.

* * *

Jack held up his hands as he struggled back to his feet. Nirrti continued to smile as she walked around Jack, her eyes scanning up and down his body.

"So, Colonel O'Neill, you have come to me at last," Nirrti said and smiled smugly. "I have been waiting for this. You and I will begin a great conquest today."

"You and I will not begin anything today," Jack replied, calmly.

"Oh, but we will, Colonel. You will be gifted with my new partner this very day. Together we will launch an assault on your former home and bring it to its knees," she said and then leaned in closer to whisper in Jack's ear, "You have no idea how much pleasure you will experience before this day is done."

Jack fought an involuntary shudder as he continued to stare at Nirrti in a calm, dispassionate manner. He refused to show her anything, no fear, no disgust, no reaction of any kind. His mind was, however reeling as he ran scenarios and outcomes through it. Just then, a third Jaffa arrived, somewhat out of breath.

"My lady," he said before Nirrti halted him with a look that could kill.

"What is it?" she hissed, clearly upset at being disturbed while trying to enjoy the culmination of her plan.

"We have discovered devices attached to the reactor of the Ha'tak. They appear to be explosives and there are symbols flashing on them but we cannot recognize the symbols being displayed."

"Can you not remove them?" Nirrti asked, panic raising the pitch in her voice slightly.

"We did not try to remove them as we felt there was a danger of detonating them prematurely," the Jaffa said slowly.

Nirrti spun around to face Jack, who was still standing with his arms raised, but with a decidedly larger grin on his face.

"What are these devices?" she asked him sharply.

"Oh, they're explosives," Jack said, still calmly smiling.

"How can we remove them?" she asked, calming herself slightly.

"You can't," he said and then shrugged.

"Are they on a timer?" she asked, becoming slightly more agitated again.

"Yes, they are," he continued to answer with the same calm smile, refusing to look away from her scrutinizing gaze.

"How long before they detonate?" she asked, weighing whether or not to believe him.

Jack lowered his left arm slightly to glance at his watch. "Oh..." he said and then hesitated, pretending to be calculating the time remaining, "not long now."

"But you will die if these devices explode," Nirrti said, her voice rising again as she decided he was telling the truth.

"Yeah." He shrugged and continued calmly, "Small price to pay to take you out." Jack smiled as he saw fierce anger flash through her eyes.

"You will not succeed," she said and turned to her Jaffa before issuing orders in Goa'uld. The last Jaffa to enter the building turned and quickly exited the building while the other two Jaffa came around behind Jack and nudged him forward toward the opening of the building. Nirrti followed.

* * *

Sam and Teal'c took position on the rock outcropping and pulled out their binoculars to see if they could get a glimpse of what might be happening back at the ship and building. Sam was just about to start back for the building when she noticed a Jaffa exiting the building in a rather quick hurry. They watched as the Jaffa ran into a long-range shuttle and a few minutes later Jack was brought out by two Jaffa and followed by Nirrti. Sam involuntarily gasped as she saw her husband being led away and time seemed to slow as she watched the sequence of events that followed.

Jack suddenly made a move to trip one Jaffa as he punched another. Sam felt fear grip her heart as she watched Jack begin running toward them. She and Teal'c could only watch helplessly as they were too far away to do anything to help. Nirrti was determined to take her revenge, even if it was in a different form than she planned. In one motion she pulled a Zat from one of the Jaffa and shot Jack in the back. Seconds later she shot him again and before Sam could even register the second blast, Nirrti shot a third time and in a flash, Jack was gone.

Sam stood in stunned, appalled, shocked silence but had no time to react before Teal'c grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him up the hill. Several gliders began to rise from behind the ship and began to fly in the direction of the stargate. Sam's mind denied what she had seen and the soldier in her took over as she continued to run behind Teal'c at full speed. She radioed ahead to warn the other SG teams of the coming glider attack. She told the SG teams to take up defensive positions around the gate and to dial Earth as soon as they could.

The Tok'ra and Jacob had gone through the gate just minutes before Sam radioed her warning. Seconds later gliders began strafing the gate area, pinning the SG teams where they stood. One member of SG-17 was injured as he attempted to reach the DHD. Another member of SG-17 used Teal'c's cannon to take out one of the gliders. SG-10's leader radioed Sam as she and Teal'c continued to run through the forest toward the gate. She ordered them to return immediately and not wait for Teal'c and her if they could establish a wormhole.

Two of the gliders had landed in a clearing on the opposite side of the gate from Teal'c and Sam who were just starting over the top of the hill. Two of the gliders continued to fire on the 'gate area while several members of the SG teams returned fire with their staff weapons and Teal'c's cannon and another attempted to reach the DHD to dial out. Suddenly, there were screams and the man at the DHD was shot with a staff weapon as the refugees tried to find cover from the Jaffa that were approaching through the forest from the gliders that landed. With two SG members injured or dead and refugees running in a panic, the remaining SG members were hard pressed to fend off the advancing Jaffa and the remaining gliders.

The standoff continued as Sam and Teal'c continued to run toward the gate. Radio messages from SG-10 informed the approaching pair that they were pinned down and unable to get to the DHD. Teal'c began to slow as he approached the 'gate clearing, but Sam did not. She continued on at full speed, taking Teal'c by surprise as she ran straight for the DHD. He followed, firing his staff weapon to cover her as he shouted at her to take cover. She ignored him and began pressing the symbol sequence for Earth. Another glider was hit by the cannon and it crashed into the hillside that Sam and Teal'c had just descended. Minutes later, having ducked several blasts which whizzed very near by her, she was sending SG-1's code through the now established wormhole. Once the signal had been sent, she began laying down cover fire in the direction of the Jaffa and started shouting for the others to run through the gate. Teal'c joined her and began firing his staff weapon at the Jaffa also as the last glider retreated toward Nirrti's ship.

Several Jaffa fell as the other SG members began to concentrate their fire on the Jaffa while providing cover for the retreating refugees, who were proceeded by members of SG-17 carrying through the wounded SGC members. Sam grabbed the detonator from the SG-10 leader before sending him through the gate. She looked around one more time to be sure there was no one still waiting to go through the gate and then told Teal'c to go through. He ignored her and both looked toward the sky as they heard the long-range shuttle ascend to the sky. Sam pressed the button on the remote detonator hoping the charges SG-10 had set would take out the shuttle as the Ha'tak exploded. She did not find out as Teal'c grabbed her arm and pulled her through the gate.

"Close the Iris!" Sam shouted, as she was drug into the SGC by Teal'c. She nearly dropped right there, but somehow, with Teal'c there to support her, she managed to stay on her feet. Sam looked around at the general chaos which was occurring in the 'gate room as the medical staff did triage on the wounded and began herding the refugees to a holding area. General Hammond approached the ramp with a concerned look on his face, looking first at Sam and then at Teal'c before asking the question, the answer to which he was sure he did not want to hear.

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" he asked at last, directed more at Teal'c as the general surmised Sam was not going to be responding to anything judging by her appearance.

"Colonel O'Neill is dead," Teal'c said in the matter-of-fact way he answered every question put before him. Sam had heard the entire exchange, but when she heard Teal'c's reply, something changed in her, like a light switch being turned off. She looked straight ahead, though she saw nothing. Her energy drained away and she felt nothing, heard nothing. She began to walk down the ramp, past General Hammond who reached out to touch her arm, stopping her momentarily. She stopped and glanced up at him with a glazed look on her face.

"Permission to be excused, sir?" said Sam, struggling greatly to maintain her composure.

General Hammond searched her face for a moment before nodding his consent and he let her continue down the ramp and toward the exit. She continued on increasingly wobbly legs determined to make it to her quarters before she lost it completely. Hammond, through eye contact alone, signaled Teal'c to follow her and make sure she made it to her destination. Teal'c nodded silently and began following Sam at a discreet distance. The 'gate room had become still and silent since Teal'c had pronounced Jack dead and all moved out of Sam's path, none wanting to impede her progress.

Janet fought the urge to rush to her friend, needing instead to finish her assessment of the injured so she could get their treatment started as quickly as possible. She, too, fought to maintain her composure and threw herself into the task at hand as she continued to examine her charges and issue instructions for their care.

General Hammond slowly turned to find the eyes of many looking to him for direction, which he gave, ordering all to continue what they had been doing and announcing that a debriefing would be held in an hour.

Teal'c kept a discreet but watchful eye on Sam as she continued her dogged march toward her quarters. In her blind determination, she bumped into a colleague who came down the corridor in the opposite direction carrying papers which he was reading while not looking where he was going. She mumbled an apology and continued on her way more quickly, very nearly breaking into a run. The soldier fought to keep from dropping the papers he was carrying and looked back in Sam's direction as she continued on. He was surprised to see it was Major Carter, still in full combat gear, that he had bumped, and even more surprised to see Teal'c approaching, also still in full combat gear, carrying a staff weapon, and ignoring him as Teal'c continued his mission to ensure Sam made it to her quarters unimpeded. The soldier shrugged his shoulders and made a mental note to ask about SG-1's mission for today, knowing that what he had just seen was unusual, but having no idea what had happened.

Teal'c slowed as he approached the corner to the corridor on which Sam's quarters were located. He remained in full stealth mode as he watched her open the door, slip in and close the door behind her without ever turning on the light. He need not have been so careful as Sam would not have noticed him even if he would have tripped and accidentally fired his staff weapon. She had become oblivious to everything around her.

The second she was inside her room with the door closed, she sank to her knees, her face contorted into an agonizing cry, though no sound escaped from her. The full force of her loss hit her like a ton of bricks and she curled up into a fetal position, lying on her side on the floor in the dark, struggling to take in breath and wanting to scream at the same time. Images began to rush through her mind and she fought to block them out. She could not bear to see him die again, it was too much to witness the first time.

She had no idea how long she had been in the dark, still struggling to make her lungs fill with air, when sound actually began to accompany her silent sobs and gasps. She felt a low agonizing moan begin down deep and continue to grow as it made its way out. It became a loud wailing "no!" which continued to rise in volume and intensity as it escaped from her. Teal'c fought the urge to enter when he heard the agonizing cry erupt from her room, but he held his ground, listening intently as silence descended once again.

Sam continued to sob, silently, her body racked with spasms as the magnitude of her grief grew. She had nearly dozed off, exhausted and spent when Janet approached her door. She nodded silently at Teal'c, who returned her nod, before she rapped gently on Sam's door with her knuckles. Hearing no answer, she carefully and tentatively opened the door. Janet reached her hand in to find the light switch on the wall when she felt resistance against her opening the door.

"Sam," she called lightly, swallowing a huge lump in her throat, before she continued. "Sam, honey, can I come in?"

Sam struggled to move out of the way of the door, crawling, toward the cot which was a few feet away from the door. As she approached the bed, using the frame to pull herself up off the floor, Janet tried the door again. The doctor opened the door and involuntarily sucked in a breath as she beheld her friend. Sam's eyes were red and swollen nearly shut. Her skin was pale and her hair was a mess. She was still in her combat fatigues and vest and carrying the P-90 she had been firing before she stepped through the gate. Janet snuck a concerned look back at Teal'c as they both realized she had been holding the firearm since returning.

Janet reached out to gently brush some hair from Sam's forehead as Sam sat on the bed, staring straight ahead into nothingness.

"Sam, I need you to let go of the weapon now," Janet said in as quiet and soothing a voice as she could muster, needing to continually swallow the lump which insisted on forming in her throat. Sam complied, though she showed no indication that she was even aware that Janet was in the room. "Let's get this nasty old vest off too, shall we?" Janet said as she slowly and carefully reached in to undo the closure of the utility vest and then slid it off Sam's arms. Sam continued to stare into space in a seemingly catatonic state as Janet then suggested that she come to the infirmary for her post mission examination. Sam offered no resistance as Janet motioned for Teal'c to help her and they approached Sam from either side, preparing to lift her arms onto their shoulders. Both stopped short as Sam suddenly seemed to snap out of her 'coma' and spoke.

"I can walk," she stated quietly. They stopped and both stepped back.

"Alright," said Janet, "will you please come with me to the infirmary?"

"Yes," was her only reply, and Teal'c stayed to follow Sam as Janet led the way.

They walked in silence to the infirmary where Sam quietly complied with all of Janet's directions, submitting to all tests without resistance or sound. When all the vital signs had been taken and all the blood had been drawn and sent to the lab for its various tests, Janet approached Sam to talk.

"Can you tell me what happened, Sam?" Janet asked quietly.

"Nirrti shot and killed Jack," Sam said, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes closing tightly against the image of Jack running and being shot in the back over and over again while she sat by helplessly and watched it happen. She shook her head to try and clear the image from her mind.

Teal'c had left Sam in Janet's capable hands and had gone to the conference room to join the nearly completed debriefing which General Hammond had called with the uninjured members of SG-10 and SG-17. He knew they would have little information for the General regarding O'Neill's fate. He and Major Carter had been the only witnesses to the event and he had turned to look at the Major after he had seen the second shot hit O'Neill and had not even seen the third shot happen. He had glanced back as he had started dragging Major Carter away and had taken note that Colonel O'Neill was no longer there. His brain had filled in the missing piece that Nirrti had shot him a third time, but he did not actually see the third shot happen. The General thanked them all for their reports and informed them they would need to prepare formal statements to be included in the record the next day and then dismissed them all. The General sat at the conference table for a long time, unwilling to move, unwilling to move on, if only for a little while.

Teal'c stopped by the infirmary to inquire about Major Carter before heading to his own quarters. He needed to be alone for a while, to attain Kel No Reem and to mourn the loss of the warrior to whom he had sworn his allegiance, the man who had convinced him to leave his entire life behind for the promise of hope for a better future for his people, the man beside whom he had fought and defeated many of his former false gods. His allegiance now lay entirely with the surviving member of the premiere team of the Stargate Command, the widow of his brother in arms, the soldier who gained more victories using intelligence than using brawn. He would look after her as he knew O'Neill would want him to do.

Janet looked up from her observation of Sam as Teal'c approached her bed. "I've given her something to help her sleep," Janet offered to the silent question she saw on Teal'c's face. He nodded slowly to indicate his comprehension of the situation. The petite doctor then turned her full attention to the strong Jaffa warrior who was standing before her still wearing the clothes he had worn on their fateful mission. "I think it's time we checked you out, Teal'c," she said as she absentmindedly rubbed a hand across her forehead and wiping a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

Teal'c followed her in silence as she led him to another bed behind a curtain separating his bed from the one on which Sam was currently shifting restlessly.

"Major Carter does not appear to be resting quietly," Teal'c said as Janet approached him with a sphygmomanometer and a stethoscope.

"I have given her the maximum dose of sedative which I consider to be safe and yet she continues to toss and turn. I hope the medication has not had a chance to reach its maximum effect and that when it does, she will be able to rest peacefully at least for a while," Janet said as she glanced back toward Sam's bed.

Janet finished up with Teal'c's vitals and walked toward the other end of the infirmary to get a standard blood draw kit. As she was returning to Teal'c, Sam's restlessness increased. Janet approached her bed and was joined by Teal'c as Sam suddenly sat bolt upright and yelled "Jack! NO!" Janet and Teal'c both reached out to support Sam from behind as she had never really regained consciousness and began to sink back to the bed. They eased her back to lie on the bed again. Her restless movements ceased and she appeared to be slipping into a peaceful slumber.

"It appears the medication has reached its maximum effect, Doctor Fraiser," said Teal'c after observing the Major for a few minutes.

"Let's hope so, Teal'c," Janet replied and gestured back toward the bed he had been occupying. "Let's get you finished up so you can get some rest too."

Teal'c nodded and returned to the examination bed. Janet quickly took what she needed from Teal'c.

"How are you doing?" she asked as she finished drawing her blood samples.

"I am well, Doctor Fraiser," he replied with his standard response.

"You will get some rest if I let you out of here, won't you?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the side and raising one eyebrow as she scrutinized his stoic visage.

"I will," he assured her as he always did when she asked that question. She assured him she would inform him of any changes in Sam's condition and he left the infirmary to go to his quarters.

Janet slowly walked back toward her office, rubbing the back of her neck and stretching her neck by moving her head slowly from side to side. She had placed Sam in a bed she could see from her office window and so she gave into the overwhelming urge she had to go and sit down for a few minutes as Sam was still resting quietly.

She plopped herself in her not so comfy desk chair, and leaning back, propped her feet up on her desk. She tried to get her body to relax a bit, contracting and releasing various muscles in her body in sequence. This day had been one she had always known could come, but which she'd prayed never would. SG-1 was the team she had grown closest to over the years. They had become more like family than anything else and she had spent many a night worrying over their welfare as they had traveled all over the cosmos.

They had suffered a devastating blow when Daniel was taken from them, but they had also been given a sense of peace over his loss because they knew he was not truly gone, but rather transformed, ascended to another plane of existence they did not yet understand. His loss was still felt deeply by all, including her. She missed him terribly every day.

She missed the enthusiasm he exuded when he worked on a new translation or studied a new artifact. She missed the way he teased Jack and the way Jack teased him back. She missed the way his blues eyes sparkled when he laughed, the caring intelligence he brought to every discussion in which he engaged...she could go on for hours listing the qualities that had drawn her to accept his offers for dates. They had begun to grow very close just before the accident that radiated his body beyond its tolerance. She remembered how devastated she had been when she realized nothing could be done to restore his body…that he would die; how helpless she had felt when she realized she could do nothing to help, except to make his last moments comfortable.

She had taken some comfort in the knowledge that he had not 'died'. She had wept openly when Oma Desala had arrived to help Daniel ascend and join Shifu, her and countless 'others' just as his body was losing its struggle to continue. These memories were still raw and vivid for her, so she could only imagine what Sam was feeling even as she rested in a drug-induced slumber. Sam and Jack leaned on each other when Daniel had gone. Teal'c still had Sam and Jack when Daniel had gone...she and Cassie had them all to support them when Daniel had gone. Janet knew Sam was going to need all of them to help her get through this just as they would all need her to help them through it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam had spent several nights at the base, not wanting to go back to their empty house. She knew she would have to return to it, but she had not yet felt ready to tackle that hurdle. She had thrown herself back into her work as soon as she had awakened from the infirmary the day after their return. She had continued having nightmares about Jack being shot with the Zat'n'ktel. On the second night she spent in her quarters, she had allowed herself to remember the entire scene, willing herself to let it play out and fighting the urge to try and force it away as she had been doing up until that time. She knew she would have to provide a formal statement about the mission soon and she really wanted to get it over with while dreading going through the experience. It had been difficult enough the two times she had done it for Daniel.

On the third day she met with General Hammond to record her statement. He was professional but supportive as he began asking her questions about the mission. She tried her best to be strong and professional as well, but her composure failed her as she began to recount what she remembered seeing as Jack tried to run from Nirrti and her Jaffa.

"Colonel O'Neill must have felt he had no options. He had to have known it was a long shot, but knowing him as I do, I think he would rather be dead than a Goa'uld." She paused as her voice broke and she barely managed to say those words, speaking just above a whisper. She took a small drink of water from the glass on the table before her, swallowed hard and tried to continue. "He tripped one of the Jaffa and then decked the other. The Jaffa were both momentarily incapacitated," she said before needing to pause as her voice began to fail her once more and a small tear threatened to trickle down her cheek. She blinked hard, took another swallow from the glass, cleared her throat and continued. "He began running toward the forest, trying to reach the trees for cover. Teal'c and I were too far away, we were out of weapons range...Nirrti grabbed a Zat off one of the Jaffa and shot Ja..." Sam caught herself, paused and continued. "…shot Colonel O'Neill in the back. Then while he was prone on the ground, she advanced and shot him a second time. She shot him a third time and he disintegrated in a flash of light..." She paused again, seemingly lost in thought.

"Major Carter," the General said, suddenly concerned as Sam had stopped speaking altogether and had started staring at some point behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir," she said, "it's just that, now that I am thinking about it…the third shot was not like any other third shot I have seen previously. What I saw when Jack disappeared was more like an Asgard transporter effect than anything else I have ever seen." She appeared completely oblivious to the fact that she had referred to her husband by his first name. Her grief momentarily pushed aside, her mind began trying to remember the details of the last seconds she had seen her husband.

"What are you saying, Major?" the General asked leaning forward slightly.

"I'm not sure, sir," Sam replied. "It's just that as I was trying to remember what happened, the thought occurred to me that his 'disappearance' was different than those I have previously witnessed." She stopped and paused, still trying to sort through the images and thoughts she now allowed to herself to experience with a more objective, investigative perspective. "What did Teal'c say about it?" she asked, suddenly needing confirmation that she was not just generating wishful images to conjure up theories which might lead her to discover that her husband was not deceased after all, but rather recovering on some Asgard ship somewhere in the universe.

The hope she had felt involuntarily rising in her was momentarily squashed as she heard the General reply, "Teal'c said he did not see the third shot because he was looking at you at that moment."

"I see," she said after letting out a breath she had not realized she was holding. Doubts about what she had seen began to surface, but as she sat and ran the images through her mind again, she decided she really had seen what appeared to be an Asgard transporter effect and that she was not imagining it. "Sir, I think we should at least contact the Asgard and see if they were in the area. I'm not saying I know for sure, but I think it's worth a try," she said and stood as a small measure of hope began to return and she found herself struggling to keep it at bay.

"Indeed, Major. How would you suggest we do that?" asked the General as he switched off the tape recorder and leaned forward, becoming very interested in Sam's idea.

"Well, there is the Hall of Wisdom on Katal," Sam replied.

"But I thought our 'gate would could not make contact without running the risk of passing through their sun."

"It would depend on where the planet is in its annual orbit. We can try making a connection with the dialing protocols in place. If we are unable to make a connection, then we can try gating to another planet and making a connection from there," Sam suggested.

"Alright, Major, let's get started."

"Yes, sir," Sam said as she felt her stomach begin tightening. She was trying not to let herself hope too much, but she was losing the fight.

* * *

Jack woke again, his head was clearer this time and he noticed that Sam was no longer beside him. "How did I miss her getting up?" he thought as he rolled over to hang his feet off the side of the bed and sit up. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his short hair. A slight shudder ran through his body as the chill of coming out from under the warm covers crept over him. He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, run a brush over his teeth and a comb through his hair. He walked back to the bed area and slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt he had left laying on the bench at the foot of the bed. Then he padded bare foot down the stairs to see if he could find Sam. He entered the dining room area of the Inn and looked through the kitchen and front room, but saw no sign of Sam. His ears did pick up noises further down the hall toward the garage and seconds later, just as he started walking in that direction, Sam emerged from the laundry area. She smiled as she saw him stop in mid stride.

"Are you finally out of bed, sleepy head?" she asked as she approached him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"Well, I was awake earlier, but since there was no sign of life in you, I decided to get some more rest," he replied giving her a slight shrug. He still was not feeling quite like himself. He had a nagging feeling that something was not quite right. He could not put his finger on it, but he just had a vague feeling that something was amiss.

"You okay?" Sam asked, picking up on his uneasiness.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, reaching up to give her another kiss. "You got anything to eat down here? I'm starved."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, double-pumping his brows, "got any oatmeal?"

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, fighting to stifle a giggle. "But I think I have some Fruit Loops."

The giggle made its way out as she saw Jack grimace. "Come on," she said as she took his hand and began dragging him into the kitchen. "I'm sure we can find something you'll like."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Teal'c stepped through the stargate and surveyed the area. It had been more than a year since SG-1 had visited Katal, but things looked very much the same as Sam remembered them. They did not see anyone near the 'gate, so they started off in the direction of the village they had visited earlier.

As they approached the village, Sam noticed one of the villagers become aware of their presence and run to tell the others. She and Teal'c slowed their approach and before long they were being greeted by Elrad, just as they had been on their first visit.

"Greetings Major Carter," said Elrad as he approached with his arms out-stretched in a welcoming gesture. "It has been a long while since you last visited. Are not Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill with you?"

"Hello, Elrad," Sam responded. "Teal'c and I alone have come on this visit."

"What brings you to us this time?" he asked.

"I was hoping to visit your Hall of Wisdom and council with Freyr," Sam said.

"Of, course, the Hall of Wisdom is open to all who wish to know Freyr. Come," he said as she turned and gestured for Sam and Teal'c to follow.

Sam nodded and both she and Teal'c followed Elrad through the village to the Temple which contains the entrance to the Hall of Wisdom.

"Major Carter," Teal'c said as they approached the structure, "I will remain outside."

"That's probably a good idea Teal'c," Sam replied. "I'll make this as quick as possible."

Teal'c nodded and took up a guarding stance outside the wooden building. Sam followed Elrad into the sanctuary. As they approached the Obelisk, Sam requested that she be allowed to speak to Freyr alone and Elrad nodded and returned by the way they had come. Sam reached out and touched the stone on the Obelisk just as Jack had on their first visit. Before long, she found herself in the Hall of Wisdom. It took another couple of seconds for her to remember how to shut off the automatic recording that the inhabitants of Katal knew to be Freyr. She walked to the spot she thought Jack had stood on when he spoke to Freyr and waited. She did not have to wait long.

"I am Freyr, protector of the Katal home world," said Freyr when he appeared a few seconds after Sam deactivated the recording.

"I am Major Samantha Carter of Earth," said Sam, unsure where else to begin.

"Ah, yes, Major Carter, why have you returned to this world?"

"I...I came to ask you, or Thor, a question," Sam said, struggling to put her request into words and wishing for about the thousandth time since he'd left that Daniel was standing beside her to make this request in her place.

"Commander Thor is not available at this time. Please ask your question."

"Several Earth-days ago, we encountered a Goa'uld known as Nirrti on a planet we have designated as P3X-741. She shot Colonel O'Neill with a Zat'n'ktel three times. However, I thought I saw an Asgard transportation device take Colonel O'Neill just before the third shot reached him. So, my question is, do you have any knowledge as to Colonel O'Neill's current location and physical condition?" Sam unclenched the fists she had just realized she was making and willed her heart to beat slower. She took a deep breath and hoped she was not appearing as anxious as she was feeling. She really wanted to hear Freyr's answer, but she dreaded it too. If he said no, her one and only hope would be gone. She hadn't realized until that moment, just how much stock she had put into that slim hope. She suddenly wished there was a chair or rail or some other solid object nearby on which she could lean.

"Major Carter, I am afraid I cannot answer your question at this time. I am not aware of any information regarding Colonel O'Neill. Do you have the symbol sequence that was dialed to reach the planet in question?" Freyr asked.

"Yes," said Sam as she quickly produced a piece of paper on which the symbol address for P3X-741 had been printed and displayed it for Freyr.

"That is helpful. I will relay your question to those who would have knowledge of occurrences in that sector. Please return to Earth. We will contact you when we have information for you." Before Sam could even utter a thank you, Freyr had disappeared and Sam found herself back in front of the Obelisk. She began to walk down the aisle between the pews toward the exit but stopped suddenly and took a seat in one of the pews. She felt a little numb and at the same time, quite frustrated. She had worked up the courage to ask the question and hear the answer...and now she was forced to wait again. She took another deep breath and tried once again to release a little of the tension that had built since she set foot on this world again. Then she rose quickly as her emotions threatened to get the better of her and she forced herself to go outside to see Teal'c. She really needed to see him at that moment, to draw on his strength.

"Major Carter," Teal'c greeted her as she emerged from the Temple. "Is there news of O'Neill?"

"There is not," she said as she approached him. "Freyr didn't know anything so he took a look at the symbol address I printed out and basically said he would get back to us."

"Did Freyr say when he would contact you?" Teal'c asked the question Sam had been asking since Freyr had left.

"No," Sam replied, "he cut communication before I had a chance to ask."

Just then, Elrad returned. "Major Carter...did you get the answers you were seeking?"

"Well, not exactly, Elrad," Sam said, trying to be careful about her response. "Freyr was gracious enough to speak with me. I think he will answer my question in time. I will just need a little patience," she said, trying to smile. "I thank you for allowing me the opportunity."

"You're most welcome," Elrad said. "Will you be staying to wait for your answer?"

"No," Sam replied. "Freyr has asked us to return to our world."

"Ah," Elrad said while nodding in a knowing manner. "Very good then, safe journey."

"Thank you again, Elrad," said Sam as she reached out to shake Elrad's hand and Teal'c gave a slight bow in Elrad's direction.

Teal'c and Sam started the journey back to the Katal gate.

* * *

Jack skated around the pond, dribbling the puck with his new hockey stick. He was warming up as he waited for Sam to join him. She'd told him to go ahead as she wanted to change a load of laundry before she donned her skates and winter gear.

It had been about fifteen minutes since he'd hit the ice and he was expecting to see her emerge from the Inn at any second. He slowed his latest pass on the pond and came to a stop, looking back toward the Inn to see if he could catch a glimpse of her and was startled to see someone smaller approaching from the Inn instead. The child looked up just seconds after Jack spotted him and waved. Even from that distance, Jack knew who the child was immediately and he suddenly felt nauseous and the headache returned as that nagging feeling that something was wrong grew in intensity.

"Hey, Dad!" the boy yelled as began to run toward the pond.

"Charlie?" Jack, though feeling dizzy, managed to skate to the edge of the pond closest to the Inn. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Charlie reached the edge of the pond.

"Are you feeling OK, Dad?" Charlie asked as Jack felt darkness slipping over him. He felt the over whelming urge to sit. "'Cuz you don't look so good...Dad?...Dad?"

Jack could hear Charlie's voice rise as he became slightly panicked, but Jack could not respond. He felt himself losing consciousness. As the blackness overtook him he also heard something else: a strange garbled sort of communication that seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he'd heard it before.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam found it difficult waiting to hear from the Asgard. She spent most of the time working in her lab, catching up on projects she had set aside to work on other higher priority tasks. Janet would come by each day to drag her away to the cafeteria and Teal'c visited frequently to make sure she was getting some exercise. She has gone home to the house she and Jack shared twice. On the second night, she had moved back to her old house, finding it too painful to remain in their house alone. Since then she had stayed overnight at the SGC again, not wanting to miss the Asgard when they finally made contact again.

She and Teal'c were in the gym when the alarms sounded. Her heart leapt up in her throat and she a Teal'c shared a knowing glance as they both turned wordlessly and ran together toward the gate room. It was Thor who came to give the news to the SGC. He stood on the ramp much like he had when he had requested assistance with the Replicators. General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser were already in the embarkation room when Teal'c and Sam arrived.

"Major Carter," General Hammond said, "Thor has come to tell us what the Asgard have learned about Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes,...uhh, good,...thank you, Thor, I appreciate you coming," Sam said, rather breathlessly. She was not winded from the short jog to this location, but rather, her heart was pounding with anticipation so loudly that she was sure others around her could hear it and it made breathing rather difficult. She fought to calm herself, but found she could not. It had been over a week since they had returned from Katal but it felt like it had been several weeks.

"Major Carter," said Thor, approaching Sam. "It is good to see you again."

Sam nodded and replied, "It is good to see you too, Thor...please, what can you tell us about Colonel O'Neill."

"We have determined there were no Asgard ships in the vicinity of the planet you call P3X-741," said Thor. "I regret that we have no information to give you about Colonel O'Neill."

Sam's head dropped forward immediately as she fought to hold back tears. She had really hoped to hear a different response, but part of her was prepared for this information. Teal'c moved immediately closer to Sam to be there if she should need a little physical support.

Sam wanted to respond to Thor, but she found she could not speak at that moment. It was all she could do not to run out of the room.

"I am sorry," continued Thor, sensing the disappointment and grief that suddenly filled the room, "to be the bearer of such unwelcome news. I, too, am deeply saddened at the thought that Colonel O'Neill no longer inhabits this plane of existence."

"Thank you, Thor," Sam finally managed to get out. Teal'c's eyebrow raised in surprise as she straightened up and squared her shoulders. He stepped back a couple of steps to give her a bit more space. "I appreciate you taking the time to investigate and to come here with the information."

"You are welcome," Thor said and he stepped closer to Sam, extending his arm to hand her a small device similar to the one he had given Jack when Jack had been chosen to represent Earth in the summit with the Goa'uld system lords. "This device will allow you to communicate with me in the future. You will not have to contact Freyr on Katal if you have questions in the future. I trust you will only use it when the matter is of great importance."

Sam tried to smile as she accepted the device from Thor. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Thor said, and in a flash, he was gone.

Sam handed the device to General Hammond, but she could not bear to look him in the eyes. She could not bear to see the sympathy and sorrow she knew would be communicated on his face. She had seen it already, and could not stand to look at it at that moment.

"Permission to be dismissed, sir," she said, again, without making eye contact with the General, or Dr. Fraiser. Instead, she tried to smile at Teal'c. She wanted to assure him she was going to be OK and that she would not need him with her.

"Granted Major," General Hammond said as Sam nodded and turned to leave the room. Hammond looked at both Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser who both understood the silent orders. They would be charged with giving Sam some space, but with making sure they were there if she needed them.

Sam returned to her quarters and sat on her bed. She could not even cry at that moment. Instead, she sat on the bed in silence staring straight ahead. She couldn't think; she couldn't feel.

She had tried to prepare herself for this possibility, but everything in her had told her the result would have been different. She tried again to allow the horrible images to play through her mind, wanting to remember, trying to decide if she had imagined the bright flash through some wishful thinking. Tears began to flow as she made herself relive Jack's last moments again. "No," she decided, "I did not imagine it. I am not going to start doubting myself now. I don't understand why the Asgard don't know where he is, but I know he is out there somewhere..." She continued to sit on the bed for about an hour, trying to come up with some answers, before she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Sam. She knew she had not locked her door.

"Sam?" Janet asked as she poked her head through the door. "How are you doing?"

"Janet, come in...I've been better, but I'll get through this too." Sam was unwilling to share her conviction with anyone just yet, knowing they would think she was simply too grief stricken to accept the reality of the situation. She had asked herself if that were the case, but decided it was not. She truly believed Jack was not scattered molecules floating around P3X-741.

"Well," said Janet, finding herself surprised by Sam's reaction, "I see you are handling this news better than I expected." Janet narrowed her eyes as she found herself scrutinizing her friend.

"Janet, there was a 50-50 chance when we asked the Asgard for their help. They would either know something or they wouldn't."

"Well, yes, but I have to believe you were hoping for the other 50 percent."

"Oh, I most definitely was...but I was also prepared for this...it's just that I'm not sure what to do now. I had no plans for this contingency."

Janet shook her head, trying to stifle a slight giggle as she heard her friend, ever the soldier, trying to tackle her grief like it was another mission. "Sam, this is not another mission..." she said.

"Oh, Janet, I know that...sorry, I guess it did sound like I was describing a mission," Sam said as her shoulders slumped and she put her head in her hands.

"It's OK, Sam. We all have to do what we have to do to get through tough times," Janet said as she lowered herself onto the bed, sitting next to Sam and placing her arm around Sam's shoulders. "I could suggest your next move, but I'm not sure you're ready to do it."

"What's that?" Sam asked as she lifted her head to look at Janet.

"Well, it's been more than a week since...you and Teal'c returned from P3X-741. You may want to begin planning Jack's memorial service."

"What?!" The surprise and irritation Janet heard in Sam's voice shocked Janet as much or more than Sam's jumping up off the cot did.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Perhaps it is too soon for me to make such a suggestion, but it has been more than a week," Janet said.

"It may be too soon?" Sam asked. "Yes, it is definitely too soon. I will not be planning or participating in any memorial service for Colonel O'Neill," Sam said, suddenly all business, save for the barely controlled anger flashing in her eyes.

"Sam?" Janet questioned. "What do you mean you won't be participating in any memorial service for Colonel O'Neill?"

"Janet, I don't think there is a need for a memorial service for Colonel O'Neill. I do not think he's dead," Sam said, suddenly not caring if they thought she was crazy or not.

"Oh, Sam," Janet said, her concern showing on her face.

"Don't Oh, Sam me, Janet," Sam replied. "I know what I saw on that planet. I don't care what Thor said...and maybe it wasn't the Asgard who took him. But I know Ja...Colonel O'Neill was not disintegrated and scattered to the wind by Nirrti on that planet. I don't know where he is. I don't know how to find him, but I know he is out there...somewhere..." Sam's voice trailed off, having lost steam as she began to realize the futility of her dilemma. She didn't know where he was, nor did she have any idea how to go about finding him. She was overwhelmed thinking about the vastness of the area she would need to search, but she was determined she would not stop until she found him.

"Okay," Janet said while standing to take Sam into her embrace. "Okay...we'll just put the memorial service on the back burner for now. I'll give you some time to think. Perhaps a plan will come to you. I'll pass this along to General Hammond and to Teal'c. Between the four of us, we are bound to come up with some ideas."

"Thanks, Janet," Sam said as she extricated herself from the hug. She appreciated everything Janet was trying to do, but at that moment, she felt Janet was patronizing her a bit and Sam found that slightly annoying. Sam really wanted to be by herself for a bit longer to see if she could come up with a few ideas of her own.

"Sure, Sam...I'll go and talk with the General and Teal'c," Janet said as she moved toward the door. "Give me a holler if you need anything, or if you come up with any ideas on where to start searching." Sam nodded to Janet as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam sat back on the bed for a minute, mentally kicking herself for that little display. She sighed heavily and then got up, deciding she really wanted a shower. She started off toward the locker room.

Teal'c was on his way to see Sam when he noticed her heading into the locker room. He decided to follow her rather than disturb her at that time. As she disappeared into the locker room, Teal'c took a stance outside the locker room entrance, wanting to provide Sam the solitude he was sure she needed.

More than once, Teal'c turned other SGC personnel away with a "You cannot enter. The locker room is currently occupied. You will have to return at a later time." Though he got several unusual looks, no one was willing to challenge the Jaffa when he had that determined look on his face.

After 30 minutes had gone by and Teal'c had turned away a group for the second time, he decided to check on Sam. He was becoming concerned that she may have slipped and fallen. He walked into the locker room, ears listening intently in case he would disrupt the Major as she was dressing. The only sound he heard was the shower running and a sniffle here and there. He stood outside the shower room and called out "Major Carter."

To which Sam replied, "Teal'c?"

"Yes, Major Carter, it is I."

"Is something wrong, Teal'c?"

"That is what I have come to inquire about. It has been more than 30 minutes since you entered the locker room. Are you in need of any assistance?"

"No, Teal'c. I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of time. I'll be out in just a few minutes."

"Very well."

Teal'c returned to the locker room entrance to continue his vigil. About twenty minutes later, Sam came out. She was dressed in her BDUs and her hair was damp, but combed. Teal'c noticed that her eyes were red and slightly puffy. When she saw Teal'c waiting for her she shrugged her shoulders and grinned sheepishly at him saying, "Sorry, Teal'c. I guess I lost track of time. Have you been out here the entire time?"

"I noticed you leaving your quarters as I was coming to see you. I chose not to interrupt you."

"Was there something you wanted to discuss?"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling after hearing the news from the Asgard."

"You mean you haven't already talked with Janet?"

"Dr. Fraiser has told me of your belief that O'Neill is still alive."

"And..."

"And I wish to learn more about your theory."

"Would you be interested in going off base?" Sam asked after a minute. "I am really feeling the need to get out of here for a while. I would really like to go home for a night."

"I would be happy to accompany you to your home, Major Carter."

"Great...let's get out of here."

* * *

Jack woke suddenly, lifting his head off his arms, which were folded on his desk. "I fell asleep at my desk?" he thought, trying to remember how he'd gotten there. A shudder ran through his body as he stood. He still had a nagging feeling tugging at the back of his brain...something was not right. He couldn't put his finger on it. Then he remembered seeing Charlie at the pond and losing consciousness. "It was a dream," he thought, feeling a bit relieved. Then a slight panic grabbed him as he wondered what else was a dream? Had Christmas at the Inn and the New Year's Eve wedding been a dream too? He felt his hand and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the ring on his finger and brought it up to examine with his eyes. "Thank God," he exclaimed out loud. He then was overcome by a strong desire to find Sam and tell her about his weird dream. He even considered visiting Dr. Fraiser to have himself checked out. "Nah," he thought, "I'm feeling better already. I just didn't get enough sleep on that vacation...crazy how you need to go back to work to rest up from a vacation." With a chuckle, he headed out the door on his way to Sam's lab.

Jack had walked several yards before his senses went on full alert. He suddenly became aware of the lack of noise in the base. He also became aware that he had not seen even one person since he'd left his office. He quickened his pace as he walked warily toward Sam's lab. He found it empty. He decided to try her quarters...also empty. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end as he headed for the armory to arm himself with a Zat and a pistol. He continued on, armed, wary, ready to take out whatever enemy he found as he continued to search different areas of the SGC: the infirmary, the embarkation room, briefing room and General Hammond's Office. Panic was rising in him with each room he visited. He found them all empty.

Finally, he headed toward the cafeteria, just on the off chance there was a party he had not been informed about, though he knew that would not explain the complete absence of personnel he had witnessed. As he came around the corner, Zat in his left hand, pistol in his right, he slowly peeked into the mess and was stopped in his tracks. He double-checked what he had just seen and slowly dropped his arms to his side.

"Daniel?" Jack called as he began walking toward the archaeologist who was sitting in a back corner of the mess hall, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Jack, what took you so long...I've been waiting for you," said Daniel as he looked up from his cup of coffee and gently nudged his glasses back up on his nose.

"You've been waiting for me? What the hell is goin' on 'round here?" Jack said, the volume of his voice beginning to rise as he walked to the table where Daniel was sitting. Jack sat down across from him.

"Shhh, keep your voice down...stay calm. If you get all upset, they will know I am here and I may not get another chance to do this," Daniel said with an urgency that caused Jack to lean forward and take a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked at last.

"You think you just woke up from a dream, right?" Daniel asked.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked, unable to conceal his surprise.

"This is still a dream, Jack. Well, it's like a dream, more of an induced subconscious realm. Oh, never mind, just call it a dream." Daniel held up his finger stopping Jack from asking another question. "Ah...just let me finish. Try to remember, Jack...I am not still with SG-1. I shouldn't be here."

Daniel paused for a moment to let that sink in and then continued on. "You are not at the SGC, Jack. You are currently on a ship of Asgard design, though it has been modified with some sort of stealth technology that even the Asgard can't track. The beings on this ship are known as the Valkyries. From what I've been able to gather, these Asgard outcasts travel around, collecting fallen warriors, reviving them and then exploring their memories and knowledge in order to gain information which could help the Asgard in their war with the Replicators."

Daniel stopped suddenly as Jack put up both hands saying, "Whoa, hold on a minute!"

"No, Jack, I can't hold on a minute...my time is running short. I need you to give me your wedding ring and your dog tags," Daniel said.

"What? Why?" Jack asked, suddenly feeling rather ill again.

"Look, Jack, I can't take them from you...you have to give them to me. I need to get them to where Sam can find them. Then she will have something to show to the Asgard which will help her convince them to look for you. It's a long shot, I know, but it's really all I can do. Look, I don't know what it is…your black ops training, your physiology being different than most of the other beings the Valkyries have encountered, something...but you are not responding to their probes in the manner they were hoping for. You keep resisting and they are getting frustrated with you. I cannot let them see me here. I need to go now. You keep resisting. You seem to know you are not where you belong. Please give me the ring and the tags...I have to get going."

"Daniel, I don't know what..." Jack said, but he was interrupted by Daniel.

"Jack, please, just trust me...time is up," Daniel said and held out his hand to Jack.

Jack was skeptical and really did not want to give up either his wedding ring or his dog tags, but the urgency and sincerity on Daniel's face convinced him and he reluctantly handed them over.

"I'll get them to her Jack, I promise," Daniel said and then his body dissolved into the light being he had ascended to and disappeared. Jack instantly remembered the agony he had felt when Daniel had ascended the first time. He looked around the mess and found he was alone again. He started to rise, assuming Daniel was heading for the 'gate room and he wanted to follow. He found he was experiencing severe vertigo and was unable to stand.

"Daniel," Jack called, but he felt himself losing consciousness again. He also heard the funny garbled communication again and this time he remembered where he had heard it before. It sounded just like the language the Asgard High Council had use when they were communicating amongst themselves. Then the blackness took him again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam and Teal'c sat down on the couch in the living room. The pizza Sam had called for had just arrived and the odor from the box was making Sam's stomach growl. She realized she had not eaten anything that day and she was suddenly feeling quite hungry.

"Wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was," Sam said as she took her first bite of pizza.

"I do not believe you have been eating well these past few days," said Teal'c as he watched her eat the pizza.

"I've been eating, Teal'c. It's just that I haven't been very hungry. Janet never lets me go long without dragging me to the mess. It's nice to eat something other than base food, though."

"I understand your grief at losing O'Neill," Teal'c said, which caused Sam to stop eating and place her pizza on the paper plate sitting on her lap.

She sighed, realizing there was no getting out of this conversation with Teal'c. "I know you experienced a great deal of grief when you lost Shan'auc," she replied.

"Indeed my grief was intense. However, I had her body to grieve over and to put to rest. I was able to accept her death because her body was brought to me. I could not deny the truth of it. If Daniel Jackson were here, he would tell you that he also accepted the death of Sha'uri because he held her dead body. He could not deny the truth of it."

"So you think that's what I'm doing? You think I am denying that Jack is dead because I have no body to grieve over?" Sam asked, feeling anger arise in her, but trying hard to keep it in check. She knew Teal'c was only trying to help and part of her really appreciated the effort he was making to help her come to terms with her loss.

"I do not know, Major Carter. You are the only one who can answer that question," Teal'c said, his gaze intent on her. Sam could see the concern in his eyes and she was deeply touched. So much so that she had to look away in order to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes.

"Teal'c, I have asked myself over and over whether or not I actually saw what I described to General Hammond and Freyr or whether I was subconsciously adding something I wished for. I keep seeing the same thing. I cannot start doubting myself now. My confidence in my perceptions is part of what allows me to do the things I do."

"If you are sure of what you saw, then I believe you," Teal'c said.

"You do?" Sam asked, sniffling and wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Yes."

"Wow," said Sam, a bit put off by Teal'c's declaration. "I didn't think anyone would believe me given the lack of evidence I possess."

"My belief does not change the fact that others will not believe. If you continue to insist that O'Neill is alive, you will most likely be removed from active duty and be subjected to tests to determine your mental competence."

Sam sat and contemplated what Teal'c was telling her. He was right, she knew. She had known that even before she spouted off to Janet. She sighed again, feeling stuck between the proverbial rock and hard place. "I know you're right, Teal'c. It's just that I don't know what I should do. I don't want to stop looking for Jack, but I don't even know where to start. I cannot, in good conscience, take part in a memorial service for my husband when I don't believe he is dead."

"I, too, will refuse to participate in the memorial service."

"You don't have to do that, Teal'c," Sam said. "It won't do any good for both of us to be removed from duty and subjected to tests."

"I cannot attend the service as I do not believe O'Neill is dead."

Sam smiled at Teal'c. "Aren't you going to eat some pizza?" she asked.

"I am," he said and he leaned forward to pick up a piece of pizza, which was rapidly growing cold. They continued to talk and eat until both were full. Sam gathered some blankets and pillows and Teal'c made himself comfortable on the couch. He fell into Kel-No-Reem and Sam went off to sleep in her room.

The plans for a memorial for Jack were put on hold. General Hammond could not see the sense in having a memorial when the wife of the deceased and his closest friend refused to participate. He was concerned by their dogged insistence that Jack was alive, but he had enough experience with this team to know they were often capable of pulling off the seemingly impossible when it came to finding those who were thought to have expired. Sam and Teal'c were both given several tests to determine their mental competence. The results were interpreted and several days later Dr. Fraiser recommended that they both be returned to active duty. She still felt Sam was in denial and that Teal'c was being a loyal friend, but could find no reason to keep them Earth bound. She felt they were both capable of following orders and performing their duties.

General Hammond knew both were anxious to get back to regular duty. The Tok'ra had finally sent word that Jacob and Selmak were both recovered. Sam was relieved to hear the news and anxious to see her father in person. The Tok'ra arranged a meeting on a planet the SGC had not yet visited. Sam and Teal'c went alone as General Hammond had not yet decided quite what to do with the two remaining members of the former SG-1.

Sam and Teal'c stepped through the 'gate with their weapons raised, alert and ready for any contingency. The stargate was located on a plateau and was surrounded by stone pillars. Everything was covered in snow. The wind was blowing and Sam was thankful they had worn polar gear because she could still feel a slight chill even through the gear. They had only walked a few steps when Teal'c quietly told Sam they were not alone. They both sensed the presence of Goa'uld in all directions. They stopped walking forward and began scanning the area. Visibility was low with the wind blowing snow all around them.

Suddenly, five Tok'ra stepped out from behind pillars with their arms raised. Sam and Teal'c stayed in defensive positions as they could not yet tell who it was that was surrounding them.

"Major Carter…Teal'c…" one of the Tok'ra spoke as he approached the duo and Sam lowered her P-90 slightly.

"Yes," said Sam, still unable to recognize who addressed her.

"Please follow me. We can offer you some fairly comfortable accommodations," he said and gestured for the pair to follow him to one of the pillars. He pushed a button on a device he held in his hand and the pillar tipped over on its side to reveal an entrance to a tunnel beneath. Sam and Teal'c followed the leader and the other Tok'ra followed them. They were led down crude stairs carved out of the stone resembling all the other crystalline structures the Tok'ra create. They continued into more tunnels like those they had seen on other Tok'ra bases.

Before long, they reached a larger cavern where several Tok'ra were waiting, including Jacob. Sam rushed up to give her father a hug which was returned with enthusiasm. Jacob asked Sam if she would like to visit alone for a few minutes and she looked back at Teal'c to make sure he wouldn't mind being left alone with the other Tok'ra for a short time.

"Please go, Major Carter. I believe our hosts will be accommodating in your absence," Teal'c said, encouraging Sam to spend some time with her father.

* * *

Jack woke again. This time he was not at the SGC, his house, the Inn or any other place he recognized. He was laying on a freestanding... "bed, cot, table...not sure what you call this thing". The 'bed' was contoured to fit his body and he was lying on his back on it. It was quite comfortable, but he was very anxious to get up and get moving. He felt like he hadn't moved in weeks. He sat up, swinging his legs over the right side of the 'bed'. He found it was a struggle to sit up. His head began pounding, but the pounding subsided after he'd sat for a few seconds. He had been covered by a light cloth of some sort and as he sat up it slid to reveal that he was wearing nothing else. A flash of memory returned to him. Daniel had asked for his tags and ring. He felt his chest to discover the dog tags were missing. He next checked his finger and, sure enough, the wedding ring was gone too.

"What else had Daniel said?" he thought. "I'm on a ship of Asgard design? Is this still one of those dreams or am I really awake this time?" He found the surroundings looked similar to the other Asgard ships he had been on with Thor. "Well at least what I remember of them," Jack thought.

He pinched himself only to discover it did hurt. "Ouch", he exclaimed and seconds later, a little gray being that appeared to be an Asgard walked through a doorway located on the right side of the 'bed' and approached Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill," the little gray guy said.

"The one and only," said Jack, feeling very vulnerable and more than a little annoyed. "Where am I and what's going on?"

"You are on the Bifrost. This vessel travels the universe, collects slain warriors and bears them to Folkvang where they reside for eternity. I am the Valkyrie Mist. You have awakened before our journey is complete. We welcome you aboard and will try to make your journey as comfortable as possible."

"Whoa, hold on, back up just a minute there...Mist, is it? What do you mean slain warriors? Are you saying I'm dead?" Jack asked. He didn't like what he was hearing from this little gray 'Thor wanna-be'.

"No, Colonel, you are not dead. You were dead, but we revived you," Mist replied matter-of-factly.

"I was dead but you revived me," Jack said, still trying to put all the pieces together.

"Yes, does your species often repeat what it hears?" Mist asked. "We are rather unfamiliar with humans as we have not traveled to this part of the universe until recently."

"You are unfamiliar with humans," Jack said. "Well I am not unfamiliar with you. I have encountered other Asgard in this galaxy on more than one occasion."

"Yes, we are aware that you and your kind have helped Thor to defeat the Replicators in more than one battle. That is one reason we came to this galaxy. We had previously disregarded humans as too primitive to be worthy of our attention. Since hearing of your interaction with Commander Thor, we began taking notice of your world's travels through the gate. We did not expect it would be you who would be the next warrior slain."

"Yeah, you keep telling me that. You see the trouble is, I can't seem to remember having been slain," said Jack, his annoyance growing. He realized he was not dreaming any longer and he wanted nothing more than to get his clothes on and go home.

"The revival process can result in temporary memory loss. You're memories will return in time."

"How about my clothes, will those return in time too?" Jack asked.

"You are more comfortable wearing your coverings?" Mist asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Much more comfortable," Jack said, flashing one of his best smiles.

Mist spoke something Jack could not understand in Asgard and second later another little gray guy came into the room bearing his clothes. Jack looked them over, but could find no evidence of bullet holes or staff burns. He wondered briefly if they had manufactured clothes that looked like his, but then he checked the shirt pocket and found the photo of Sam he always carried with him and he knew they were his clothes.

"Uh, you think I could get a little privacy here 'till I get these things on?" Jack asked when neither Mist nor the other Valkyrie showed any intention to move.

"Certainly, Colonel," Mist replied and both Valkyries moved out of the room.

"Yeah, well, just 'cuz I can't see you doesn't mean you can't see me, does it?" he thought, but he figured they had already seen everything anyway, so he quickly jumped off the 'bed' and slipped on the clothes. He nearly fell when he first jumped to his feet, but he caught himself by placing a hand on the 'bed' and steadied himself as he put on the clothes. It took him a little longer than he hoped, but he eventually dressed himself and was able to stand without holding onto anything. He felt far weaker than he would have liked, but hoped he would be able to begin regaining his strength now.

"I'm finished," he called, not sure if there were still Valkyries in the area or not. He started to walk in the direction they had gone, when one of them appeared in the doorway again.

"Are you more comfortable now, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes, thank you...er, Mist?" Jack asked, still unable to distinguish between Asgard. They all looked like Thor to him.

"No, Colonel, I am Gondul. Mist has returned to other duties. I have been asked to give you a tour of this ship. I will show you where you can go and where you can't."

"There are places I can't go?" Jack asked, becoming quite curious.

"Yes, Colonel, there are areas we will keep restricted from you for your own safety," said Gondul.

"For my own safety...I see," said Jack, not really seeing at all. "Mist said this ship bears slain warriors to...folkdale or some such place. Is that really where we're headed or is that just the rhetoric you feed to those who aren't traveling the galaxy on their own yet?"

"This ship does bear warriors to Folkvang, Colonel. However, we are not yet headed back to Folkvang. We still have several systems to visit before we make our return voyage," Gondul said as she began to lead Jack down a corridor.

"Any chance you'll be swinging by Earth before you make that return voyage?" Jack asked.

"I do not know, Colonel, why do you ask?" Gondul asked and stopped walking before turning to face Jack, seemingly quite interested in Jack's question.

"Oh, I was just wondering how long I was going to have to wait before I went home," Jack said, casually surveying the area in an effort to get his bearings and familiarize himself with his surroundings.

"Home, Colonel?"

"Yeah, you know, Earth. I mean I am grateful to you all for reviving me. I owe the Asgard once again, but I'm really anxious to get back home and while I don't want you to go out of your way for me, I'll find it easier to wait if I have some idea how long it'll be."

"You are not going to Earth again, Colonel. You will join the other warriors on Folkvang. You will find happiness there, I assure you," said Gondul and she turned to begin their tour again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sam, I heard about Jack. I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you before it was too late," Jacob said as he and Sam took a seat on a bench in a secluded cavern.

"Dad, there was nothing you could do. We all know the risks when we walk through the gate...and to tell you the truth, I am not entirely convinced that Jack is gone," Sam said rather hesitantly, knowing the reaction she would get.

"What? They told me he'd been shot three times with a Zat," Jacob said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"I know, Dad. Initially, that is what I thought happened too," she said, trying to decide how to continue. "I...well...after I allowed myself to really think about what I had seen...and believe me, that took a while...I remembered seeing Jack get shot twice, but just as the third shot was fired I saw Jack enveloped in a bright light that reminded me of an Asgard transporter. I've seen Jack transported by those on more than one occasion and I've seen people disintegrated by Zat'n'ktels. Jack was definitely not disintegrated by a Zat'n'ktel."

"But, he was shot twice?" Jacob asked, trying to grasp what Sam was telling him.

"Yes...I know...but whoever took him from that planet...I mean, I have to believe they had the ability to revive him like the Asgard would, if they can transport him out like the Asgard."

"That seems like a pretty slim thread to hang your hopes on, Sam..." Jacob said as he slid an arm around his daughter. "Are you sure you're not just denying the truth because it's too painful to bear?"

"No..." Sam's lower lip began to tremble and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh, Dad...I'm not sure of anything anymore. I have asked myself over and over if I really saw what I thought I saw. I just feel...I mean, did you know Mom was gone right away? Did it feel like she was gone? It doesn't feel like Jack is...I miss him so much."

"I know you do. It was different with your Mom. I saw her; I knew she was gone. There were still times when I expected her to walk through the door or greet me in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in the morning...you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean..."

"Have you been able to contact the Asgard and ask about Jack?" Jacob asked as he gently wiped tears from his daughter's cheeks.

"Yes..." she said, her voice nearly a whisper. "We have been in contact with the Asgard and they say they have no information about Jack."

"You don't believe them?"

"I have no reason not to..."

"How long has it been?" Jacob asked, pulling Sam into a hug.

"About two weeks," Sam replied releasing a big sigh. "Look I know it sounds like I am in complete denial...and who knows, maybe I am...but I just feel like he's out there... somewhere... trying to get home. I can't explain it. I know what I saw..."

"Shh, Sam, it's OK," Jacob whispered as he stroked Sam's hair. "You've been under a terrible strain. Just try to relax for a moment."

"Well, part of the strain has been alleviated now that I know you are well," Sam said as she pulled gently away from Jacob's embrace to look at him. "I have been worried about you too. It was hard sending you with them when I knew how badly you were injured."

"It was the best thing to do, Sam," said Jacob with a knowing nod. "The Tok'ra doctors were very helpful in speeding up my recovery. Look, it's only been two weeks, as you said, and already I am nearly 100 again."

Sam gave him a small smile and said, "I am so glad to hear that."

Jacob scrutinized his daughter for a moment. He wasn't sure what to think about her refusal to accept the fact that Jack was most likely deceased. He was a bit worried about her, but her refusal to accept his sympathy and nurturing told him she was still the strong, independent soldier he had come to know. "Perhaps there is something to this transporter thing," he thought, though deep down he doubted it. He knew better than to push the issue as he could tell she had already made up her mind.

"Listen," said Jacob as he rose from the bench and reached down to help Sam stand beside him, "I will ask the council if they are familiar with the Asgard transporter technology or if they know any other races which use a similar technology. Perhaps we can find a starting point for your search."

"That would be great, Dad," said Sam as they came together in a huge bear hug.

"I love you, Sammie," Jacob whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Dad," Sam whispered back, again fighting back tears.

"Let's go see if Teal'c has been completely bored," said Jacob, with a wink in Sam's direction.

"He can be a very patient man," said Sam as they headed back down the corridor toward the cavern in which they had left Teal'c.

Teal'c and Sam said their goodbyes, Teal'c bowing slightly to Jacob and Sam giving Jacob another hug. Then they were led to the tunnel entrance and they were out in the blowing snow again. Teal'c walked ahead of Sam and began dialing Earth as Sam followed him to the DHD. Just as she was approaching Teal'c, Sam heard her name whispered on the wind. She stopped and spun around searching.

"Daniel," she said out of reflex. The voice she'd heard had sounded like Daniel's.

"Ya think?" the voice spoke again and Sam suppressed a giggle.

"Stop Jackin' me, Daniel," Sam replied, again out of reflex, repeating a game she and Daniel had often played when they were working alone together on some artifact brought back to Earth through the 'gate. Far more frequently than either liked, one or the other of them had said an expression they'd heard Jack repeat over and over again. The other would reply with "stop Jackin' me", which would cause them both to break up. She couldn't remember who had started it, but it had become a regular thing with them. She suddenly missed Daniel very much.

Teal'c had heard nothing, but Sam caught Teal'c's attention with her replies. He watched as she spun slowly in a circle, searching. Teal'c was becoming concerned as he watched her, seemingly speaking to herself.

She was beginning to doubt herself when she heard, "For crying out loud!" and noticed light glinting off an object on a rock near the base of one of the pillars. She began walking toward the rock. Teal'c, still having heard nothing other than Sam, took a step away from the DHD and toward Sam.

"Major Carter, the wormhole has been established. We should return to Earth now," Teal'c called after her.

"Just a minute Teal'c," said Sam as she approached the rock. "I think I see something." She reached down and with her gloved hand, struggled to retrieve the object that had caught her eye.

"What is it?" Teal'c called back.

Sam recognized two of the three objects on the chain she held in her hand as dog tags, though she could not make out the inscription through her goggles and the blowing snow. She recognized the third item immediately as she wore a match to it on her finger. She was sure it was Jack's wedding ring and she wanted to see the dog tags better to see if they were Jack's too. She started to remove her goggles and gloves so that she could get a better look at the items.

"Major Carter, what are you doing? We must return," Teal'c said as he approached her from behind. "Please bring whatever that is with you and wait until we are at the SGC to remove your protection."

Sam heard Teal'c but she was not really listening. He placed his hands on hers to stop her from removing her goggles. She stopped and waited for his words to penetrate, then nodded her consent and began moving toward the 'gate. By the time she reached the gate, she was running and Teal'c was right behind her.

They stepped through the 'gate onto the ramp at the SGC and Sam began removing her goggles and gloves immediately. She stopped midway down the ramp, dropping the removed items and holding her newly retrieved prize up to examine it. She had to sit right there on the ramp as she realized she was indeed holding Jack's dog tags and wedding ring in her hands. Teal'c approached her as did General Hammond when they saw her suddenly sit and put her head in her hands.

"Major Carter," said Teal'c as he stood right behind her, bending slightly to place his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ill?"

"Major, are you alright?" the General added as he approached seconds later.

Sam could not speak, but she managed to lift her head, make eye contact with the General and hand him the dog tags and ring so he could see them for himself.

A look of shock came over his face as he realized what he was holding. "Where did you get these?"

Sam was struggling to stand and Teal'c was assisting her as he answered for her, "Major Carter found that on a rock just as we were preparing to return through the stargate."

"Sir," Sam said at last, fighting an overwhelming mixture of anger, relief, fear and frustration. "We were just about to walk through the gate when I heard...Daniel say my name."

"I heard nothing," Teal'c said interrupting Sam.

"It was Daniel...I recognized his voice, though I never saw him. He sort of directed me to find those. I kept following his voice and a flash of light caught my eye. I assumed it was the sun glinting off the metal from the tags or the ring," she said and paused to take a deep breath. "I found those on a rock, like Teal'c said."

"We'll have to run some tests on these, Major," General Hammond said. After seeing Sam nod her agreement, he handed the objects to one of the SGC scientists and gave instructions to treat them with care and return them to him when the tests were done.

"It seems you have some evidence to support your theory, Major," Hammond said as he turned to face Sam and Teal'c again.

"Yeah, and I really want to talk to Thor again," said Sam, trying hard to suppress the anger she was feeling toward the Asgard. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she hadn't gotten the whole story from Thor when he had visited.

"Well, we have the device Thor left with us. Why don't we give it a try?"

"Perhaps we should wait until the objects have been tested," said Teal'c.

Sam agreed. "Yes, permission to go assist in the testing, sir."

"Go," was all General Hammond said and Sam was off at a run to change out of her polar gear and join the team conducting the tests on Jack's belongings.

* * *

This time it was Jack who stopped walking. "What do you mean I'm not going to Earth again?" asked Jack, trying without much success to keep his anger in check.

"I thought the statement was clear," Gondul replied, continuing to walk forward.

"Why?" Jack asked while walking behind Gondul again. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't understand your question," said Gondul, continuing to walk. Jack noticed that they had come out of the corridor into a larger, open area with connections to other two other corridors. Gondul continued down the corridor on their left.

"Why are you taking me to...wherever? What do you want me to do?"

"We don't want you to do anything, Colonel," Gondul replied and then stopped in front of a door in the corridor and gestured toward it. "We have arranged for you to occupy this space for the remainder of our voyage."

The door opened to reveal a compartment the size of a small bedroom. Gondul led Jack into the room. There was a bed similar to the one he had woken on previously on the left side of the room. There was a table and chair on the right side of the room and there was a window on the side opposite the door which showed the stars whizzing past.

"So this is the area I am allowed to occupy and the rest of the ship is..." Jack said, knowing he wasn't going to like Gondul's response.

"...temporarily restricted." Jack nodded his head as Gondul finished his sentence. "You will be given access to more areas as your memories return and you regain your strength."

"Yeah, about that..." Jack said in an attempt to stop the little gray alien before he disappeared out the doorway. "Can I run up and down the corridor, or how do you suggest that I get some exercise?"

"For now, you really need to rest as much as you can, Colonel. I will have nourishment sent here and later you will be shown to a place for physical activity," Gondul said and then left Jack in the room alone.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face as his frustration level threatened to overwhelm him. He began exploring the room hoping to find... "what?" he thought. The room was barren save for the bed, table and chair. If he'd been feeling stronger, he would have been bored out of his mind in minutes. As it was, he was feeling rather tired and depressed. He decided to try out the bed and laid down. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out the photo of Sam. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen her. Where had they been? What had they been doing? Where did she think he was? Did she think he was dead?

He felt his eyelids growing heavy. "Why am I so damned tired?" he said to no one. He put the photo back in its pocket and closed his eyes. Before long he was sleeping again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam and the other SGCs scientist who were on duty ran the ring and tags through everything they had. They were able to determine that the objects were authentic but the tests provided little information beyond that. When they were finished, Sam collected her mementos and returned to General Hammond with the news.

"What do you plan to say to Thor when he arrives?" the General asked Sam.

"I don't know, General," Sam said. She sat back in the chair she was occupying on the opposite side of the desk from General Hammond. She let a sigh escape as she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess I'll just show him what I found and see if he has any explanation. I mean, based on what I remember seeing, I think the Asgard have something to do with this, but other than that memory, we have no evidence to suggest the Asgard are involved. This is all very frustrating."

"You say it was Dr. Jackson who showed you the objects?" General Hammond asked, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized the Major.

"Yes...I heard him, though I guess Teal'c says he did not."

Hammond continued to question Sam about finding the ring and tags and Sam recounted the entire incident for him.

"Do you think perhaps Dr. Jackson or the beings he has joined might be responsible for transporting Colonel O'Neill away from P3X-741?" he asked her when she had finished.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I honestly don't know. I don't think so because what I saw when Colonel O'Neill disappeared was different from what I saw when Orlin and Daniel ascended...but I don't know."

General Hammond could tell that Sam was about at the end of her rope. It had been a very long day; a day in which very many more questions were raised and very few answers were found.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, Major? We can wait to contact Thor until you are rested and..."

"But sir, I feel fine..." Sam protested, not wanting to wait a minute longer than she had to if her actions would mean finding the answers to her questions about Jack.

"Major, don't make me call Dr. Fraiser to prescribe the rest for you," the General stated in his best 'I mean business' voice. "Just take a few hours and get some sleep. I want you at your best when we hear from Thor."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, sounding disappointed and exhausted at the same time. "I'll try to get some sleep."

General Hammond smiled at her, trying to soften the brusque tone he'd used previously. Sam smiled back as she rose from the chair and headed out the door. She walked back to her quarters and closed the door behind her as she entered. She walked straight to the bed and flopped down on it, sitting with her legs over the edge, feet touching the floor. She held the dog tags and ring which had been in her hand since she'd left the lab in the open palm of her left hand. She ran her fingers over them, one at a time. Tears dropped from her eyes onto her hands and onto the objects she held.

"Oh, Jack, where are you?" she whispered to no one. Then she curled her left hand around the objects and tucked that hand up under her pillow as she lay down on the bed, curling up on her left side. She let the tears continue to flow, exhausted and unwilling to continue fighting them. Minutes later, she was sleeping.

* * *

Jack dreamed he was back at the SGC again. Again he was looking for Sam and he could not find her. Again the base was deserted as far as he could tell. This time, however, he made the cafeteria one of his first stops and he found Daniel waiting there with a cup of coffee again.

"Daniel," Jack said as he approached the table and sat opposite Daniel again.

"Jack," Daniel said as he looked up from his cup.

"I'm dreaming again, right?"

"Uh, right," said Daniel, deciding it would be best to keep things simple.

"So..." said Jack when Daniel remained silent longer than Jack's patience could handle.

"So...you've seen the Valkyries?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, what's the story with these guys?" asked Jack.

"Well, since you asked...from what I've been able to gather, this group of Asgard is led by Freya. Freya was cast out by the Asgard we've previously met because of a difference in philosophy. When the war with the Replicators began, Freya came up with the idea of searching out those who had died while fighting valiant battles, reasoning that they may have knowledge of battle strategies which may aid the Asgard in their own war. Freya developed technology that would revive the fallen and then put them into a state of consciousness that would allow Freya to probe their minds to gain knowledge."

"What is it about people named Freya? Science at the expense of ethics. I'll never trust anyone with that name," Jack mumbled causing Daniel to pause, mid-thought.

Daniel scrunched his brow as he thought about what Jack had just mumbled and then continued on. "Yes, well,...uh, once the knowledge they seek is obtained, the Valkyries deposit the fallen on a planet they call Folkvang. On Folkvang, they are well provided for, though many do not thrive as they cannot adjust to being separated from all they have known. Those who find others of their own species to interact with fair better than those who are the sole representative of their kind. Their memory probes weren't working on you. I'm not sure why...neither are they. Also, I don't understand how these Valkyries managed to become entrenched in Earth's Norse mythology when they claim to have not visited this part of the universe before..." Daniel paused as if in thought.

"Daniel?" Jack prodded after a few seconds.

"Huh? Oh, anyway the Asgard do not approve of the Valkyries methods. They prefer not to interfere with other cultures, reviving dead beings at a whim, and they certainly do not condone stranding these beings on an unfamiliar planet for the rest of their days. The trouble is, the Asgard do not know where this planet is. They cannot track the Bifrost and with the 

replicator war having been so long and protracted, they have not had the resources to spare in finding the Valkyries. The Valkyries reason that they have not interfered with the cultures because all who knew those they revive think they are already dead. Most of the time, they're correct about that. The bottom line is...you need to be patient Jack. I know it's not one of your stronger qualities, but...listen, try to remember how you got here. Sam doesn't think you are dead. She did for a short time, but she changed her mind without any help from me. She'd already asked the Asgard if they knew anything, but they didn't. I got your ring and dog tags to her. She has them."

Daniel paused to be sure Jack understood all that he had said. He'd often seen Jack's eyes glaze over when he'd spoken for too long in the past. Jack seemed to be quite intent this time, however.

"Rest up, Jack...regain your memory, behave yourself around these beings and gain their trust. You need to be granted access to other areas of the ship. I think Sam will convince the Asgard that you are alive and I think they will begin a search for this vessel. You need to help them find it by disabling the technology that allows them to remain hidden from detection. When you are able, use whatever means you can to destroy this device," Daniel said and paused again. Suddenly, Jack could see an image in his mind of a device unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Where is the device?" Jack asked.

"It's in the control room of this vessel," Daniel answered.

"How am I going to gain access to that?" Jack asked.

"Use your charm, Jack," Daniel said and then smiled

"Cute, Daniel, cute," Jack replied. "What're you doing running around the universe watching out for us, anyway?"

"You don't want my help?" Daniel asked, suddenly sounding offended.

"Hey...no...did I say that? I appreciate what you've done. I'm just wondering how you happened to know all of this."

"Oh, well, um, I'm, uh, I'm still getting my sea legs, so to speak. You know...uh, still learning the ropes. I just...I just thought it might be more interesting if I followed someone I already knew to learn what I can and can't do. I'll probably get reprimanded a time or two for getting involved this deeply, but now that I know you're going to be alright, I can't bear knowing that you'd be stranded on some planet light years from Earth. Not after Sam nearly killed herself getting you back from Edora...not after you two finally got together..."

"Thanks, Daniel," said Jack, feeling truly touched by Daniel's concern. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble, now, ya hear?"

"Don't worry Jack," Daniel said and suddenly turned his head as though he had heard something Jack could not. "Listen Jack, they're coming to bring you some food, so I have to get out of here. I don't want them to detect my presence. Remember, Sam said the yellow ones were nasty."

Daniel once again transformed and vanished. "Yeah, but she said they were all nasty..." Jack called after him, not sure if Daniel heard him or not.

Jack woke up several seconds later and heard the door to his room closing. He got off the bed as quickly as he could, but he didn't catch whoever it was that had been there. He looked at the table and noticed it now held a plate of small rectangular shaped items of many different colors. "Sam described these pretty well," he thought and slowly picked up a blue one. He sniffed it, raised his eyebrows when he found it had no detectable odor and finally gingerly took a bite. He found it tasted very much like cardboard. He placed it back on the plate and decided to try another. After biting his third rectangle and finding it no more appetizing than the first, he decided to quit trying.

"If this is the only food you've got, I'm gonna be getting much thinner," he said out loud, not knowing if his space was 'bugged' or not. He walked over to the window to look out at the passing stars. Then he turned his back to the window and slowly sunk to sit on the floor, his knees folded to his chest, his back resting against the wall. "Patience, huh?" he thought. "I can do patience. I've been imprisoned before. I hated every second of it, but I can do it." He knew he was trying to convince himself. Being confined in a small space, even one as hospitable as this, was one of the hardest things anyone could ever ask Jack O'Neill to do. "Try to remember how you got here," Daniel had said. "OK," thought Jack. "That's what I'll start with." He sat and tried to think back to the last thing he remembered before waking up on the Bifrost.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam woke up a little over 12 hours later. She was shocked when she looked at her watch. At first she thought she had only been asleep for a few minutes, then she double checked her alarm clock and realized the PM indicator was off. She sat up and discovered she still had the ring and tags clenched in her left fist. She ran her right hand through her hair and decided to grab a quick shower before seeking out General Hammond. He had been right...she had been exhausted. That was the first time she had slept more than 4 hours without waking since the drug induced sleep Janet had given her when she returned from P3X-741.

Half an hour later, a freshly showered and fairly refreshed Major Carter reported to General Hammond's office. Minutes later, the pair were in the conference room looking over the device Thor had left. Neither was sure how to make the device work. Sam rolled it over in her hand, inspecting the device. She found what looked like a button on one end of the device, so she placed the device on the conference room table and pushed the button. A beam of light shot out of the top of the device. The beam continued to shine out of the device for about 30 seconds. Sam was becoming concerned that she had done something wrong and was just about to try and turn the device off when the beam stopped.

"I wonder if that worked?" Sam looked at the General with a questioning glance.

"You would have a better idea than I, Major," Hammond replied.

"I wonder if we should take it topside and try it again? You know, like that Tollan device that Omak used?" Sam asked next.

The General gave her the go ahead and she went topside, accompanied by a couple of SFs, to make the device work again. After a repeat of what had occurred in the conference room, they returned to the SGC control room.

"I wonder how long it will take before we hear from Thor?" Sam asked, feeling rather anxious and beginning to pace back and forth.

"I don't know, Major, but I will inform you immediately, if you wish to go and work on something while you wait," the General said, not wanting to have her pacing around the control room. "She really has spent too much time with Jack," he thought.

Sam stopped pacing and gave the General a small smile. "Thanks, sir," she said and after a short pause added, "I think I'll go see if Teal'c is up for a light workout."

The General smiled back and nodded toward her. Teal'c and light workouts were not synonymous and it had become a bit of a joke between the members of SG-1 over the years. Whenever they really wanted to break a sweat they would joke that they were going to see if Teal'c was interested in a light workout.

* * *

Jack had tired of sitting on the floor and had decided to lie on the bed again. He was still trying to remember how he'd gotten to this place. He could remember losing Daniel. He remembered fighting with Sam about his guilt over Daniel. He'd known she was right in her assessment of his wallowing in guilt. He'd told her she was out of line; she'd argued she wasn't on duty and she couldn't be out of line with her husband. They ended up hugging, apologizing, both knowing their grief was driving their hostility. He remembered going back as a threesome on a mission. "Oh, yeah, the Tok'ra...Jacob," he thought and the memories came flooding back. He remembered the panic he'd felt when he realized Nirrti had cornered him and the relief he'd felt that everyone else had gotten out of the building. He remembered thinking there was no way anyone would be able to help him if he let Nirrti take him from the planet and he remembered making the decision to die rather than become a Goa'uld. He remembered getting hit with the Zat while running away. That was all he could remember until he woke up on the Valkyries ship.

"Oh, Sam," he thought, only beginning to imagine what she was going through. They both knew the dangers of their job, but that didn't make things easier when bad things happened. Daniel had said she didn't think he was dead...anymore. That meant she did, at least for a short time. He knew what that felt like. He heaved a heavy sigh and wished he could reach out with his mind and connect to her. Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to try. "You never know..." he thought, and he began trying to focus exclusively on Sam, trying to imagine where she was, what she was doing, sending her good thoughts, letting her know he was OK and that he would do everything in his power to get home. He fell asleep still trying to send Sam his message.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took Thor a little more than 24 hours to return to Earth. He transported into the 'gate room, throwing the entire base into chaos for a few minutes. Sam knew as soon as she heard the first claxon that he was there. She dropped what she was doing and ran to the embarkation room. "Deja-Vu," Sam thought as she entered the 'gate room and found that General Hammond was already there and greeting Thor.

"Major Carter," Thor said as Sam entered the room. "Why have you summoned me?"

Sam walked forward, retrieving the tags and ring from her chest pocket and extending her arm to show Thor the objects.

"I found these on our last mission. I believe they were deposited there by a former colleague. These are Colonel O'Neill's dog tags and ring," said Sam.

"The ring matches one that is on your own hand," observed Thor.

"Yes," said Sam, without further explanation.

"Why are you showing this to me?" asked Thor.

"Uh, well, I guess this proves my theory that Colonel O'Neill was not disintegrated by Nirrti since he was wearing these and they would have been disintegrated as well. That leads me to think I was also correct when I saw the transporter take Colonel O'Neill just before Nirrti fired the third shot. So, I wanted to ask again if you had any information regarding Colonel O'Neill's location or condition and, if not, then do you have any information about any others who have transporter technology similar to the technology you use?"

"As I told you before, there were no Asgard ships in the vicinity when Colonel O'Neill disappeared so I do not have information regarding his condition or location," Thor said. "However, I do have a theory on who may have that information and I have spent the time since I talked with you last searching for them."

"Who?" Sam asked and she led Thor in to the conference room where he proceeded to tell Sam, General Hammond and Teal'c about the Valkyries. Sam wondered how they knew where to look for battles and Thor revealed that they had a way of monitoring gate activity. He theorized the reason the Valkyries had traveled to this part of the universe is because they had heard of the assistance she and O'Neill had given the Asgard in their battles with the Replicators. He guessed they had chosen to monitor the Earth stargate.

When Thor left this time to resume his search, Sam was frustrated, but more at peace. She wanted to join Thor, but both General Hammond and Thor negated that idea. Thor was unwilling to give Sam any more information about Asgard technology than she had already learned, stating the Goa'uld Treaty could be jeopardized. So, Sam was left with very little to go on to aid in her search for Jack. Thor assured her he would use every means at his disposal to find Jack as he felt a responsibility in contributing to the current situation by helping to make Jack a target of the Valkyries and added that sooner would be better for him as well.

Sam decided to leave base that night and spend the evening at home. She'd stopped by and grabbed some take out on the way to her house and once inside, she'd plopped everything on the island in the kitchen and had headed into the bedroom to get into some sweats. She'd grabbed a few books she'd been meaning to read and she was planning to curl up in her sweats and read until she fell asleep. As she was leaving the bedroom in her newly donned sweats, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and a very vivid memory popped into her head. It was the first time Jack had seen her wear this sweatshirt... "about a week after we were married," she thought. "It seems like only yesterday."

She had come out only to see Jack with the strangest look on his face which gave way to laughter as he'd asked, "What are you wearing?"

She had looked down to see what he was finding so amusing and then had joined him in chuckling. The sweatshirt she was wearing then and now sported 'Property of Starfleet Academy Athletic Department' in bold black letters, accompanied by a triangular Starfleet Academy symbol.

"Oh, Helen bought this for me years ago. It's my favorite old sweatshirt I only wear around the house when I want to be comfy," she'd answered. She then had proceeded to reveal that she'd been a Star Trek fan from way back. Jack replied that he guessed he shouldn't be surprised about that. He said that was the one science fiction show he'd ever really watched and they'd proceeded to tell each other which episodes they liked and both wondered why they'd never discussed this with each other before.

Sam then remembered the next long leave they'd had. It was a few months later and they had been given 5 days...all weekdays. Jack had surprised her with a trip to Las Vegas. He had booked a room at the Las Vegas Hilton and Sam remembered giggling like a silly school girl the first day as they were greeted by employees dressed as Klingons in the lobby. They had visited 'Star Trek: the Experience' and both had enjoyed themselves. That had been the first day. In the succeeding days, they had toured several of the large resorts on the strip including New York, New York, The Excalibur, The Mandalay Bay and the Luxor (which neither wanted to stay in for long). They had enjoyed the MGM Grand where Jack had bought Sam a pendant of tiny ruby slippers. "There's no place like home, Jack," she thought, feeling a little melancholy.

Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed her supper. Then she curled up on the couch with her book and food. She thought more about their trip to Vegas as she ate, not yet ready to tackle the book. Neither had been interested in gambling too much, so they'd taken in a couple of shows and shopped. Sam's favorite had been the Forum Shops at Caesar's Palace. She'd been especially fond of the FAO Schwartz store and the third floor that had been decked out in a Star Wars theme. She'd bought Teal'c a stuffed Chewbacca doll there and Sam vividly remembered thinking about how the 4 main characters in Star Wars had resembled her team as she was purchasing the toy. She also remembered dismissing the errant thought with "I am no Princess Leia".

Sam finished her dinner and grabbed the book, intent on getting a few chapters in before she went to sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to the Vegas trip though, and she found it difficult to concentrate on the book. So, she put the book aside and readied herself for bed. She drifted off to sleep that night recalling the fun she and Jack had on their long leave to Vegas. The swimming, the golfing, the time alone in their room were still vivid images she could grasp. Las Vegas had never been a place she'd been looking forward to visiting until she'd gone with Jack. Now, she'd give just about anything to be able to go there with Jack again...well, to be fair she'd give just about anything to be able to go nowhere with Jack again.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Sam had stopped going off world by mutual agreement between she and General Hammond. She had felt she was too distracted to be going through the stargate. She did her best to concentrate on the task at hand, though she found herself often wondering if Thor had returned to the SGC while she was away. The comments Dr. McKay had made regarding her lack of time to do research the past six years had hit home with Sam. That "smug, allergic slimeball" had been right about the safety protocols in the dialing program and she really had no place she would rather be than working in the SGC as she waited to hear news about Jack. She looked over the work Dr. McKay had done and began working on her dialing program in earnest, throwing herself into it, trying to make time pass as quickly as possible.

Today, she just didn't want to work on the dialing program any more. She had been at it solid for more than a week, staying day and night at the SGC. Janet had tried to get her to leave more than once and Teal'c had continued to stop by and check on her, but both knew her single mindedness when it came to solving a problem. This morning, though, she thought about what she was doing and realized it would do nothing to help bring Jack home. She'd known that when she began, but felt like it would still be a useful task that would pass the time. Time had passed, more time than she would have liked and today she decided she'd had enough. She needed to get away from there and do something else. She'd walked off the base without saying a word to anyone and just as she was getting into her car, she thought she heard Daniel again.

"Soon Sam," he'd said.

She stopped and looked around, trying to see something, anything. But there was nothing unusual to see. The wind was blowing, and she was not entirely sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing, so she got in her car and drove.

* * *

Jack was so tired. He'd been walking around the Valkyries ship for several hours. They had decided he was not a threat as he had been a model prisoner for the last three weeks. He'd even learned to eat the little blocks of cardboard they offered each day. It had taken about a week, but they had finally allowed him to leave his little room and begin walking around the ship. At first he had only been able to walk a short distance down a corridor before seeing a Valkyrie. He would always smile and try to engage in conversation, but Jack found the Valkyries were not interested in protracted conversations with him.

He'd started with short walks, making sure he could find his way back to his room, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than necessary. As he had regained strength and began to recognize his surroundings, he'd walked further and further. Each day he was amazed to find that there was still more of the ship he had not yet encountered. Each day, he tried to remember what he'd learned from being on Thor's ship. He had operated the communication device, but Thor had given him directions on its operation and by the time Thor had lost consciousness, Sam had arrived and had learned how to operate most of the systems.

Sam was never far from his thoughts. He really wished she were there. He felt he could have gotten away sooner if she had been there to explain the devices he walked by each day. That and he just plain missed her. Each evening when he laid down to rest, he concentrated on her, just as he had that first day in the little room the Valkyries had given him.

Jack had learned little from the Valkyries. They were not willing to share much information with him. They were as good at being vague as their seemingly more ethical counterparts. Jack had asked about meeting Freya, but had been denied at every request. Today, he felt he must have gotten close to the bridge, because several of the Valkyries had greeted him as he walked down one corridor. Mist had even identified herself and had engaged him in conversation. Mist had not made any moves to restrict his access to anything, rather she (Jack wasn't sure if she was a she, but he tended to think of all of them as she, given his limited knowledge of their legend on earth) had talked to him about his physical condition and how he seemed to be getting stronger each day. Mist had walked with him back in the direction he had come and he decided he wouldn't push his luck that day. He literally had been walking for hours and would have several hours walk back, so he returned to his room.

As he lay down that evening, he had to fight severe frustration. He'd have liked to punch something...anything, but there was nothing available. He didn't want to injure himself and he was never sure if he was being watched in his room or not, so he had maintained a remarkably calm appearance throughout his stay with the Valkyries. He was so tired of the color gray, so tired of polished surfaces and cardboard blocks. He actually wanted to see trees, lots of trees. He wanted to smell coffee, eat Jello, feel cold, or hot, or something other than artificially controlled temperatures, hear music - anything, even rap - wanted to take a walk outside...anywhere, but preferably beside a lake with a fishing pole in his hand, and most of all, he wanted to smell Sam's shampoo, see her blue eyes sparkle, feel her soft skin...and he began his meditation again.

Not long after Jack drifted off to sleep, he "woke" in the SGC again. He hadn't had this dream since the last time he'd dreamed about Daniel telling him he needed to find and destroy a device. He still had not seen that device though he had been looking. Jack left his office, not surprised to find the SGC void of other personnel. He went immediately to the cafeteria and was not surprised to find Daniel there again.

"Daniel," Jack said as he approached the table where Daniel was seated, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Jack...you're looking well," Daniel replied, lifting his head and pushing his glasses back on his nose, slightly.

"This isn't a dream, is it, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly...no, uh, it isn't," Daniel said, not elaborating.

"Well, what, exactly, is it?" Jack asked. "I mean, are you real, or what?"

"Yes, I'm real, though you are seeing me as you remember me and not as I currently am," Daniel said. "This is a state of your subconscious mind and I am able to communicate with you in this manner without the Valkyries detecting the communication. I suppose I am…uh, well, technically breaking a few of the rules by doing this, but so far, the others have not intervened."

"Don't go get yourself into trouble on my account," said Jack, concern etched on his face. "I wouldn't want you to be banned like Sam said Orlin was, stuck on some planet for hundreds of years by yourself."

"Don't worry about me, Jack. Worry about you and how you're going to get out of here," Daniel said. "You were aware of the others existence before I became one and I did nothing to change the course of your existence. The Valkyries are the ones who did that. They revived you from the dead and they are keeping you from returning to your home."

"Yeah, benevolent and caring little guys aren't they?" Jack gave Daniel one of those sarcastic grins and then continued. "Well, I haven't been able to find the device. I've walked all over this ship...it's huge. You can walk for hours and hours in several directions. I think I might have gotten close to a sensitive area today, though, because several Valkyries showed up and Mist rather subtly redirected me back toward my room. I've been a real good boy, Daniel, but I think I'm close to blowing here."

"You're doing great, Jack. Keep it up. I know it's hard, but think about the alternative. I really think this will get you back to Sam. That's the reason I'm here..." Daniel paused, thinking. He wasn't sure how much he could say.

"Yesss..." Jack said, unable to stand the wait any longer.

"Well, I think you should find the device soon or we may have to try a different plan," Daniel said at last.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Jack, I really can't say a whole lot more. Timing is important here. Just try to find that device and disable it somehow. That's really all I can say. I really need to get going. You can do this Jack."

"Whoa...wait, you're going...so soon?" Jack asked as Daniel once again transformed.

"I have to go Jack..." said Daniel and then he was gone again.

Jack woke a few minutes later. He sat on the bed for a few minutes, trying to get everything straight in his mind. He decided to get up and start walking right then. He knew he would not be able to sleep. He was fighting going stir crazy as it was and Daniel's visit did not help to squelch his restlessness.

There was no night on this ship, only in his room, as the Valkyries dimmed the lights for 8 hours each 24-hour period (according to Jack's watch, which still functioned). He began walking in the same direction he had gone the day before, trying to appear calm, relaxed and happy, even. It was a difficult task. He knew it would be hours before he approached the area he was steered away from the day before.

He had only walked a few hundred yards when he found himself in a different location. "Damn those transporter doohickeys," he thought to himself as he spun around, trying to regain his bearings.

"Colonel O'Neill," a voice greeted him and he spun back to face another Valkyrie.

"Hellooo," Jack said, sounding a little wary.

"I am Freya," the Valkyrie said as she stepped closer to Jack.

"Freya, where am I?" asked Jack, trying hard not to show his surprise.

"You are in the control room for this vessel," Freya said. "I suspect you have been trying to locate it for quite some time."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, putting on his best neutral face.

"You have explored many areas of this vessel and you have asked to speak to the leader of this vessel on several occasions. In addition, the information we have in regards to your personality and behavior are in contradiction with the behavior you have been displaying since your arrival here," said Freya.

"Perhaps the information you have in regards to my personality and behavior is incorrect," said Jack, really fighting to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Perhaps," said Freya. "What is it you are looking for, Colonel?"

"Look, I was just exploring and getting some exercise," said Jack as he looked around, trying to locate the device without broadcasting his intentions. "It's what I used to do, you know...explore the universe...and get lots of exercise."

"Indeed, Colonel," said Freya. "You also engaged in many conflicts with other species...most notably the Goa'uld."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, they popped up on a few of the worlds we explored," said Jack. "Just how long have you been watching me, anyway?"

"Commander Thor traveled to your galaxy to request assistance when Replicators had invaded his vessel. The Asgard named a warship after you and one of your colleagues destroyed it to assistant Commander Thor with the Replicators on a second occasion. You and your team were also involved in the destruction of another replicator vessel and the Goa'uld Apophis," said Freya. "Three battles with the Replicators and three victories is an impressive record."

"Thank you," said Jack, "but you still haven't answered my question."

"You are indeed an interesting species," said Freya. "We have a long journey ahead of us, Colonel. I invite you to join me here in the control room when you feel so inclined. I would like to learn more about what you used to do."

"Yeah?" asked Jack. "Why?"

"For the same reasons Thor sought you and your team out when he needed assistance with the Replicators," said Freya. "The war with the Replicators wages on. We have spent many years seeking a solution to that problem and you have provided solutions that we would not have considered."

"So that's the whole reason I'm here?" asked Jack, trying to sound ignorant. "You think I can help with the replicator war?" Jack chuckled and remarked, "Boy did you pick the wrong human."

"Why do you say that, Colonel?" Freya asked.

"You notice it wasn't me Thor took to the Asgard homeworld," said Jack. "I am a scrapper and a survivor, but I don't dream up great solutions to problems. I assess situations and devise temporary strategies. I react in a manner that allows me and those under my command to live to see another day. Well, I did until that whole thing with Nirrti..."

"Indeed, Colonel, I would be interested to know why you reacted the way you did to that situation," said Freya.

Jack paused for a moment, reliving the decision to try and escape, though it meant almost certain death, rather than to join Nirrti on her ship and hope for a rescue which most likely would not come. "I would rather be dead than have one of those damn snakes in my head," he said at last.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound that caused Freya to turn toward a view screen mounted on a wall behind her. Two other Valkyries in the control room, moved to join Freya at a panel in front of the view screen. Jack thought the whole room looked similar to the one he, Sam and Teal'c had occupied on Thor's ship. He had located the device on the opposite side of the room and looked around trying to decide how he might disable it. Jack looked back to see all three Valkyries were still fussing over the panel and speaking to each other in their language. He decided it was now or never, so he grabbed an object that looked a bit like a Goa'uld communication ball and smashed it into the device Daniel had shown him.

Freya turned quickly when she heard the two objects collide. She blinked her eyes twice as Jack held his breath, staring back at her. She spoke to her companions in her language. Jack saw one of them turn to move the crystal on the panel at her side and then he wasn't in the control room any more.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three Weeks Later

Sam knocked on General Hammond's door. She entered when she heard his invitation to come in. He had summoned her to his office and she was a little apprehensive about the reason for the call. Three weeks earlier, she had walked off the base without saying anything to anyone. She hadn't stayed away for long, only about 24 hours, but her actions had been irresponsible and she had apologized. He was far more understanding than he should have been, in her opinion, but she had been grateful and had redoubled her efforts on the gate-dialing program.

Three weeks earlier, she had just needed to get away for a while. All the stress had just gotten to her and she had just needed to get away. She'd left the mountain, gotten into her car and driven off. It had been a rainy, chilly October day. She'd driven and driven, with no particular destination in mind. At least, that was what she thought she had been doing. Before she knew it, though, she'd found herself parked in front of their house. She'd sat in the car for a while, not sure why she had driven to the house. Then she'd gotten out and walked past the deck and through the back yard to the trees lining the back of the yard. She'd continued on the path through the trees to the gazebo which overlooked the rocky shores of the lake. She was soaked by the time she reached the gazebo, but she didn't care. She had taken a seat and stared out at the lake. It was a bit choppy that day as the wind was blowing and leaves where flying around.

The gazebo was a place where she and Jack had enjoyed spending summer evenings. It was one of her favorite features of the property. It was also a place Sam liked to go when she wanted time alone. Sam felt the view of the lake was an awesome sight. It reminded her of Jack's cabin in Minnesota. It reminded her of summers spent with her family before her mom had died and it reminded her of summers spent at church camp after her mom had died. Religion had been a source of constant strife for Sam. Her mother had believed strongly and her father had insisted she and Mark continue their studies in church after her mother had died. Going to church had been a source of constant conflict, more so between her father and Mark. Sam had not regretted those years, though they caused her many hours of contemplation as she'd gone further into her studies in Math and Science.

She had always found a way to reconcile her religious beliefs with her scientific knowledge and then she'd learned of the Stargate Project. Meeting new civilizations whose entire belief systems were based on aliens with superior technology had caused her more hours of contemplation and had been the source for many a discussion with Daniel and occasionally with Teal'c. Jack usually chose to bow out of those discussions. She had again reached a comfortable compromise with her religious beliefs and her scientific knowledge and while she rarely visited an organized service in a church building, she chose to believe and question in her own time and way. She often felt moved to pray when she sat in the gazebo and that is just what she did that day. She'd prayed and listened and remembered.

Several hours later, wet, cold and feeling rather drained, she'd walked back to the house and entered. It had been at least a month since she'd set foot in the house and it had smelled a bit stale inside. She'd opened the sliding glass doors in the living room a crack to allow a little air in as she started a fire in the fireplace. Then she'd closed the slider and had gone to take a hot shower. She'd rummaged around and had found a pair of Jack's old sweat pants, one of his t-shirts, a sweatshirt and a pair of his socks and had put them all on. Then she'd returned to the living room to sit in front of the fireplace. She'd cried that day...for a long time. Then she'd returned to their bed and snuggled up to Jack's pillow and had fallen asleep. When she had returned the next day, she'd been told Janet and Teal'c had searched for her but that neither had thought to look at their house. She had returned with a nasty cold, had apologized for causing them to worry and had started back to work on the dialing program, feeling like she could wait for a while longer to hear from Thor.

When she received the call from General Hammond this morning, she had been at the base for another week straight. The only time she had left the base since her 24 hour AWOL was to play chess with Cassandra, for a night at the movies with Janet (she'd gone home to her house that night) and to treat Teal'c to a steak dinner after he'd returned from a mission with SG-6 (she'd stayed at her own house that night too). The rest of the past three weeks had been spent at the SGC and in retrospect, she had been growing more and more moody with each passing day. She'd snapped at Janet yesterday and had to apologize again. Sam was sure General Hammond was going to suggest she take a leave. She had been expecting this and had contemplated requesting one. She just could not stay away from the SGC for long. She felt sure she would be hearing from Thor any day.

As she entered General Hammond's office she noticed Teal'c was already there sitting at one of two chairs in front of the desk. The General motioned for her to take the other seat, which she promptly did.

"Major Carter, Teal'c," General Hammond said. "It is my pleasure to present you with a commendation for your actions in completing the rescue of the Tok'ra, Selmak. The heroism you displayed by establishing a wormhole connection and holding off the Jaffa as the refugees were evacuated along with members of SG-10 and SG-17 and then blowing up the ship Nirrti had been building and eliminating that threat to Earth has earned you this commendation.

"Thank you, General Hammond," Teal'c said as Hammond shook his hand and handed him a small box and envelop. Sam sat staring straight ahead with a confused look on her face.

"Major Carter," General Hammond said as he reached out to shake her hand, "Congratulations."

"We lost our commanding officer and we're getting commendations?" Sam asked at last. "I mean, we've saved the Earth before and all made it back alive...and this is what they choose to give us commendations for?"

"Major Carter," the General said, "you have received commendations in the past for other acts of bravery above and beyond the call of duty. This effort was no less appreciated."

"With all due respect, sir, I prefer not to accept this commendation," said Sam standing.

"Major Carter," General Hammond said. He could see Sam was near a breaking point again.

"Sir, permission to be excused?" Sam asked, trying hard to maintain her composure.

"I think perhaps you should take a little time off, Major," said Hammond after a few minutes of scrutinizing Sam. "Why don't you take a few days and get away from here. If you keep your cell phone with you, I promise we will contact you the second we hear anything from Thor or the other Asgard."

Sam shook her head, biting her lip. "Yes, sir, thank you sir," she managed to whisper out as she turned to leave his office. She returned to her office long enough to turn things off. She grabbed her clothes and coat from the locker room, not bothering to even change into her civvies and left the base. Snow was falling as she walked to her car. It had been falling for a few hours and a few inches had already accumulated on the ground. Sam was fighting tears again as she got into her car and started the engine. She turned the heater and defroster on full and started the windshield wipers to brush as much snow off the windshield as she could. Then she pulled out her scraper/brush combination and cleared the snow off both windshields. "November snow," she thought, "I used to like this stuff."

Sam drove away from the base again, not sure where she would go. She didn't want to go home. She found staying in her house alone to be more and more difficult all the time. Before long she found herself in front of their house again. She didn't wait long in the car this time. Instead she got right out and headed for the gazebo. She zipped her coat all the way up, pulled her scarf out of her pocket and wrapped it around her head and neck and pulled her gloves on as she walked.

The view from the gazebo was magnificent as the snow fell onto the water. The lake was calm that day and Sam thought it would not be long before she would be seeing the lake freeze over and skaters begin using the ice. She and Jack had played hockey on the lake many times since he'd gotten his new stick the Christmas before. The lake had not yet frozen, though and so the view was desolate...quiet and desolate. She sat on the bench and looked out at the lake. It had been nearly a month since she had done this the last time. Her mood had been brooding and angry, the lake had been tempestuous, the wind had been whipping...all quite different than the current conditions. The lake was calm, the wind was calm and Sam felt herself calming right along with them.

She prayed again...not the same as before, with desperation and guilt, questioning her decision to marry Jack, questioning her role in his fate, questioning whether or not she would ever see him again. This time she prayed asking for strength and patience to continue waiting, courage to continue believing he would return and giving thanks for the times they had already shared. She had found a peace sitting there that she had not thought would be possible to find while Jack was still gone.

Starting to shiver, she had turned slightly, planning on heading into the house to start another fire. She stopped though, as she noticed someone walking along the shore about 300 yards away. She looked once, started to turn away, and then had to look again. Then she looked harder and even from that distance, she recognized the walk.

Involuntarily, she sucked in a breath and held it as she continued to stare at the figure approaching on the shore. Her heart began pounding as though it wanted to come right out of her chest as she began to slowly walk down the rocky slope that lead to the shore of the lake, her eyes never leaving the approaching figure. When she reached the bottom of the slope, she could wait no longer and she began running toward the figure.

"Jack!" she yelled as she ran on the rocky shore, struggling to stay erect on the slippery surface. At the sound of his name, Jack's head popped up as he'd been watching where he planted his feet and he began running toward her. Sam slowed her approach as the distance between them disappeared. She walked closer, pulling her glove off her right hand, afraid he was an illusion that would vanish if she got too close.

"Jack?" she whispered as she reached out to gingerly touch his face. She felt cold, soft skin beneath her fingers and he reached up to cover her hand with his. He kissed her palm and reaching out he drew her into his arms. "Oh, God, it is you," she said and buried her face in his neck, not wanting him to see the tears that were now freely falling down her cheeks.

"More importantly, it's you," he said, placing one hand on the back of her head, squeezing her close to him with the other and kissing her head. Pushing her back slightly so he could see her face, he said, "it is you...you are real...right?"

She reached up and traced his lips with her fingertips and then met his lips with her own. Her lips trembled as she kissed him first gently, then with urgency.

"You're freezing," she said as she realized he was wearing only his BDUs and she began dragging him toward the house. "Let's get you in the house."

"Yeah...house..." he said, beginning to shiver, "because you know how I love the cold."

They didn't say anything else as they walked back to the house. It seemed to Sam the distance between the lake and the house had at least doubled since she'd walked to the gazebo earlier. She couldn't get Jack to the house soon enough. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him. She wanted to get him warm, be sure he was safe...

They finally reached the house and walked inside. Sam sent Jack straight to the shower as she went to check the thermostat and considered starting a fire in the fireplace. She also considered calling the SGC and letting them know he was back, but dismissed that thought. There was time for that later, she told herself. Instead, she returned to the bathroom to check on Jack. He was still in the shower, his left arm stretched out to the back wall, supporting a majority of his weight, head bowed and under the shower nozzle, allowing the steaming water to run over his head and down his back.

Sam looked at him through the frosty glass of the shower door. It had been so long...she had missed him so much. She needed to touch him, kiss him, reassure herself that he was real and he was back. She peeled off her own BDUs, grabbed another towel and placed it next to Jack's on the bench next to the shower. Then she opened the door to the shower.

Jack looked up as he heard the shower door open. He reached his hand out to take hers and pulled her into the shower with him. He pulled her into his embrace and swayed with her under the steaming water. Sam buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob. Relief surged through her as she realized he really was back and she could not stop crying. Jack held her as they warmed under the water. They stayed that way until the water began to run cool. Jack turned the water off and they exited the shower. Jack grabbed the towels and wrapped their bodies in the soft absorbent cloth without ever letting go of Sam. Then he led her into their bedroom where they crawled into bed and held each other.

Jack kissed Sam several times, whispering that everything would be alright, that he was back, that thinking about her was the only thing that had gotten him through their separation. She responded with kisses of her own and soon they were loving each other with tenderness and longing. They continued loving and holding each other for several hours before exhaustion overtook them. Both fought sleep as they were half afraid they would wake and discover they had been dreaming.

"Jack, how did you get here?" Sam asked, trying to focus her irritated, tired eyes on the deep brown eyes she had dreamed about every night since Jack had disappeared.

"It's really a long story, Sam. Are you sure you want to hear it now?" he asked, thinking she really needed to get some rest.

"I'm sure," she whispered as she gave up trying to look at him and snuggled her head into the crook of his arm.

"Well, I'm still a little confused about how, but Daniel actually visited me in dreams," Jack said.

Sam propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Jack from a greater distance, which made it easier to focus. "Daniel?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, well, uh,...yeah. He told me about the Valkyries...they're the rebel Asgard who snagged me out of Nirrti's clutches and then kept me on that damn ship of theirs. He asked for my rings and my dog tags, and I don't know how he could do it, but I gave them to him while I was dreaming..." Jack paused as Sam suddenly jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Sam?" Jack called as he sat up, tempted to follow. Just as he was starting to move, she returned. She climbed back into bed beside him and held out her closed hand. He gave her a questioning look and then held out his hand, palm open. She placed his dog tags and ring in his hand, smiling through wet eyes.

"Ah, you see, he said he would get them to you..." Jack said rubbing his hands over the metal objects he'd hoped had found their destination.

"He did," she whispered, "go on."

"Well, he also placed a picture of a device in my mind and told me I would need to disable it if I ever wanted anyone to find me. He said he thought you would convince the Asgard to begin a search."

"It didn't take much convincing. Thor began searching as soon as he heard the news, but he didn't bother to let me know he suspected the Valkyries until after I showed him those," she said nodding toward the objects he had since put back in their proper places.

"Well, you know how vague these superior races can be," said Jack, trying to inject a modicum of humor into their discussion.

"Yeah..." she said, closing her eyes and snuggling back into the crook of his arm. "So...you found a way to disable the device?"

"Yeah...Daniel showed up again just before everything went down. He told me timing was important and that I needed to find the device soon. I started walking toward what I thought was the bridge of the ship and darned if ol' Freya did just flash me in. We were playing this game of "what do you want to know" when some sort of alarm went off. They were all distracted so I looked around, found something heavy and smashed the device with it. I think Freya was a little stunned that she'd misjudged me, but that was the last I saw of her as Thor flashed me up to his ship. Then we had to chase the Valkyrie ship for a time, but eventually Thor transported all of the Valkyries off the ship. He dropped me off at the lake, because I didn't know where you'd be and I didn't want to see anybody else first. I thought it would be easier to approach the house from the lakeside. I knew no one would be out in this weather...but then, there you were."

"Hmm, hmm," Sam murmured as she could fight sleep no longer. Jack smiled as she snuggled in closer and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, still not wanting to sleep. He lay there for several hours, thinking, caressing Sam and smiling before he finally drifted off to sleep too.

Sam woke at the sound of the phone ringing. Jack began to stir as she tried, unsuccessfully, to extricate herself from the bed without disturbing him. She reached over to the phone on the bedside stand and picked up the handset.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Sam?" Janet's inquired through the earpiece.

"Yeah, hi Janet...what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to be sure you were OK. I tried your cell, but apparently you haven't been carrying it. I drove by your house and found you weren't there. I drove by your other house this time and saw your car, but all the lights were out last evening, so I decided not to disturb you until this morning."

"Hmm, oh, yeah, I've been sleeping, sorry..."

Janet let out a sigh of relief as she realized she had made the right decision the night before.

"Well, you probably needed to sleep. I'm glad you got some rest. I was just a little concerned when you didn't answer your cell. I would have thought you would have it glued to you waiting to hear news from General Hammond."

"Uh, yeah, guess I was more tired than I thought when I got out of the car last night. I must have left it in the car." Then Sam noticed the clock next to the phone. "Oh wow, it's 11:00 already?"

"Yeah, well, you didn't think I'd call and wake you early did you?" Janet asked chuckling. "I knew you were exhausted. I'm glad General Hammond was able to persuade you to take some time off."

"Yeah, I definitely needed some time away," said Sam as she turned to stare at Jack, who had closed his eyes and was resting comfortably again. "Listen, Janet, I'll probably be at the SGC again in a few hours. I just need a little more time, OK?"

"Sure, hon. I wasn't trying to rouse you back to work. I just wanted to be sure you were OK. I thought maybe you'd be interested in seeing a movie with Cassie and I this evening."

"Maybe," Sam said, not wanting to share her news with anyone just yet. "If I don't see you on base, give me a call later, OK?"

"OK, Sam, talk to you later," said Janet just before Sam hung up the phone and rolled back over to snuggle and kiss Jack, hoping to wake him gently.

"Ol' Doc Fraiser checkin' up on you, is she?" Jack said softly as he leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

Sam giggled slightly. "Yes, she and Teal'c are like two mother hens who won't let this chick wander very far out of their site."

"Wise hens," murmured Jack as he continued nuzzling his way down her jaw line. He began placing soft kisses on her neck and a low growl escaped him as he felt her body begin to respond to his caress. "God, I missed you," he whispered.

"No more than I missed you," she whispered back just before his mouth found hers and they sought to make their bodies one.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 2:00 p.m. when Jack woke again. He smiled to himself as he woke for the second time in just exactly the place he thought he should be waking. He kissed Sam's cheek and she opened her eyes to see his smiling face looking down on her. She smiled back and asked what time it was.

"Time to go tell everyone else what's kept you holed up in this house all day," said Jack, looking very pleased with himself.

"Do we have to?" Sam teased.

"No, we don't have to do anything...I'm missing in action and you said you're on leave...what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I was just teasing, Jack...everyone is waiting on pins and needles to hear from Thor and I can't make them wait any longer, knowing he isn't going to be returning."

"Yeah, he's gonna be a little busy dealing with all those poor devils that Freya stranded on Folk..folkvarg or whatever that planet's called. Glad I don't have to be there for all that," he said as he kissed Sam's forehead and swung himself out of the bed. "Wanna join me in the shower again?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam giggled and shook her head. "Well, if I do, I seriously doubt we will make it into the SGC before tomorrow and I can't handle the guilt."

"Yeah, you need to work on that," Jack said as he walked into the bathroom. Seconds later, Sam heard the shower start. A few minutes later, she did join him again. They both washed and dried and Jack started to get dressed. He opened the closet and was surprised to find very few of Sam's things left in the closet.

"Sam?" he called back to her as she stood in front of the sink mirror combing her hair.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Did you have a garage sale while I was gone, or something?" he asked as she peeked her head around the door jam.

"What?" she asked and his look of confusion was met by her look of understanding as she saw him gesturing at the half empty closet. "Oh, well, uh, I moved a few of my things back to my house," she said. "I had a real hard time being here alone," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "This is only the fourth night I've spent here since you disappeared. I had to leave after the second night and then I didn't come back until about three weeks ago. I've spent most of the time on the base and the rest at my old house."

"Ah...sorry," he said, feeling rather dismayed that he'd caused her more grief and pain than anything else for the past few months.

"No...I'm sorry," she said. I tried to keep the faith and I think I was pretty successful, but I found it easier to wait when I wasn't here surrounded by everything you. At first, I could still smell you here...then that faded, but everywhere I looked in this house, you were there...and I was already thinking about you most of the time. I didn't need the constant reminders of what I was missing...until about three weeks ago...then I was overwhelmed with a need to be close to you and this was as close as I could get."

"It was about three weeks ago that Thor snatched me off that ship," Jack said, scrutinizing her as she walked toward him and selected something to wear from the clothes that were left in the closet.

"Really?" she asked, not sounding too terribly surprised. "I thought I heard Daniel again that day..."

"You heard Daniel?" Jack asked, the surprise evident in the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, just like the day I found your rings and tags. He spoke to me." She stopped, struggling to find a way to explain it. "It was like the wind was speaking...but I knew it was Daniel."

"Ah..." said Jack, "for you it's the wind, for me its dreams. He's having way too much fun as an ascended being."

Sam looked at him and grinned. "Well, I hope he continues to have fun."

"Yeah," he agreed, "me too."

They decided to take Jack's pickup back to the base as the snow was still falling and the pickup had not been used since Sam had returned it to the garage following his disappearance. Jack had not driven in months and he found the experience quite enjoyable even with the slippery conditions. The guard at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex check-in grinned broadly as he saw the couple approach.

"It's been a long while, Colonel. Nice to see you back, sir."

"Thanks airman," Jack said with a smile and then added, "don't spill the beans...OK?"

"Yes, sir," the guard replied and saluted as Jack and Sam walked onto the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

They stepped off the elevator and walked straight toward General Hammond's Office. They managed to make it there without encountering anyone and Sam found herself smiling at Jack's discomfort as they approached the door. She reached out and gave his hand a little squeeze just before he knocked on the door. She knew he was glad to be back but was dreading the reports he would have to fill out and the questions he would have to answer (over and over again unless Janet and Teal'c were called into hear his story the first time). He was not looking forward to being examined, but then he never was.

"Come in," he heard Hammond say through the door. He gave Sam a quick wink and opened the door to the office.

General Hammond stood up immediately upon seeing Jack enter the room. Jack thought he resembled one of the bass he was so found of catching. He appeared quite dumbfounded but quickly recovered and walked around his desk to greet the long lost Colonel.

"Colonel...Major...Jack, how the hell..." His voice trailed off, his question unanswered as he was feeling a bit flustered by the sudden appearance of this man without any announcement or message from the Asgard.

"It's a long story, General...and with all due respect, I'd like to tell it only once, if you know what I mean," Jack said and Sam struggled to suppress a chuckle, though she found it impossible to keep a grin from face.

"Indeed I do, Colonel," said Hammond as he walked back to the other side of his desk and dialed the infirmary extension.

About 15 minutes later, the three of them were greeted by Dr. Fraiser, who displayed a shocked visage much as the General had earlier, and Teal'c, who, uncharacteristically, reached out and pulled Jack into an embrace and then held Jack at arm's length, regarding him with a large (for Teal'c) grin on his face. They all took seats around the table in the briefing room and listened as Jack gave a detailed account of his time away from them. He told them the Valkyries had all been taken into custody by Thor and that they would be returned to the Asgard home world to face the high council. Thor also assured Jack that an Asgard ship was being dispatched to Folkvang to assess the situation. Thor assured Jack that those who had been abandoned there and were still living would be given a chance to decide where they wanted to live out the rest of their days.

Jack then was sent to the infirmary to undergo a physical examination. Sam and Teal'c accompanied them, waiting in Janet's office until Jack and Janet were finished. General Hammond began preparing the paperwork that would be needed to reinstate Jack once his physical and psychological evaluation requirements had been met. Janet pronounced Jack fit and could find no abnormalities present. She sent a recommendation for at least a week of light duty to reorient himself with his surroundings. She further stated that she thought a short leave would be in order.

Janet requested that Sam, Jack and Teal'c accompany her home for a late dinner that evening as she knew Cassie would be dying to see Jack. Jack was anxious to see her too so they all left the base that evening and headed for Janet's house. They'd called ahead and ordered Chinese take-out, which Sam and Jack picked up on their way. Cassie gave Jack a huge hug as soon as she got past the shock of answering the door and seeing him standing there holding sacks of takeout with Sam a step behind.

Jack had forgotten how good food could taste and there were several times that evening when everyone else stopped to observe his obvious enjoyment of the food. Sam was reminded of how Jack had enjoyed oatmeal after his many iterations of sitting down to fruit loops. Watching him appreciate food made her slow down herself and appreciate the tastes more than she normally did.

Jack did stop to take a breath several minutes into their dinner and he finally noticed that he was the only one eating as the others were all staring at him. "What?" he asked, puzzled by their attention. "Oh," he said as their reason dawned on him and he realized he'd been virtually inhaling the food. It had been the first real food he'd eaten since he'd 'died'.

"OK, well, spend more than six weeks eating little colored card board blocks and see if you make a hog out of yourself when given real food to eat," he said which cause them all to chuckle. "And by the way, Sam, Thor was right...the yellow ones are the best."

Sam grimaced as she recalled her experience trying the yellow ones. There were no leftovers that night as Jack finished everything no one else wanted. He smiled as he contemplated all the food he was going to be eating over the next few weeks; everything he'd been missing. They talked for hours as questions were asked and answered by all. They talked about Daniel and recounted stories they had found difficult to tell weeks earlier. They still missed him, but felt comforted to know he was still Daniel even in his new state. It was early morning when Teal'c caught a cab back to base and Sam and Jack drove back to their house.

Sam rose early the next morning without waking Jack, a skill she'd acquired after much practice. She donned boots and her heavy coat, gloves and a scarf and walked out to the gazebo again. She decided not to sit this time as she wanted to get back quickly, start a fire in the fireplace and make one of Jack's favorite breakfasts. She just felt the need to visit what she had come to think of as her church. She prayed a short prayer, a prayer of thanks for all the connections they had made through their years of traveling through the stargate; thankful that all those connections had helped to bring her Colonel back home to her. Then she took a minute to regard the scene before her. She had never seen it look more beautiful.

THE END


End file.
